Legend of Zelda, The Accursed Sword
by Flufux
Summary: Hyrule castle has been taken by the evil sorcerer Prince Vaati, but Impa managed to save Zelda, the last heir to the throne. Now growing up in a remote village unknowing of her destiny. Eventually she must take up arms and rally the different tribes of Hyrule to defeat Vaati and become a hero. Also Ghirahim is featured as the secondary antagonist.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A thunderstorm is raging over Hyrule Castle late at night.

The lone king is sitting next to the body of his dead wife. She gave her life giving birth to their daughter, whom she named in her dying words as Zelda. The king sitting at her bedside puts his hand on her forehead, closes his eyes and just sit there for a while. He then rises from his chair and leaves the room.

He then sees the nursemaid holding his daughter in the other room; she is everything he has left, the only one that remains in the royal family, _his family._ The king looks at the newborn, and then at the nursemaid, a young Sheikah named Impa with short blond hair, with the exception of the long braid that hangs behind her back. She has the Sheikah symbol painted on her forehead and red-coloured eyelids, thus showing her connections to the secretive tribe.

"Take good care of her" the king commands the Sheikah, his sadness apparent in his voice.

"I will die before letting something bad happen to her!" she replies

"Hope you won't have to, too many have already died today" The king leaves the room before Impa could respond to his comment, and lets it slide.

On top of one of the watchtowers around the castle a mysterious man looks in the direction of the room where Zelda and Impa are. He is wearing a long purple robe that hides his face and is also keeping himself dry from the heavy rain.

He draws a sword from under his robe, it is coloured red in the centre but with a blue edge, and aims it at the sky. A lightning strike hits the sword, and absorbs the energy from it and turns the energy to the wielder. He gets surrounded in a blazing dark aura which makes him transform into a massive black creature with two massive arms, a golden crest that resembles a pair of horns. But most prominent is the single giant red eye filled with an insane lust for power.

The king walks down a long hallway with several royal guards stationed at both sides of it, their ability to stand completely still makes them almost seem as statues. He heads to his quarters with the intention of getting some sleep and possibly reduce his sadness. But then suddenly a massive shaking rocks the entire castle, the guards break their stance and look around in panic. Then the stone blocks that make out the ceiling fly up into the sky and lodges into the far distance in a giant whirlwind. Several of the guards gets sucked in as well, the rest flee the room in terror. The king stands his ground instead and stares into the heart of the vortex, seeing a massive one-eyed creature sitting atop a giant tornado that is demolishing the roof of the castle.

Impa notices the trembling across the castle, and her first instinct is to protect Zelda from whatever is causing the commotion, she is certain it is not just an earthquake, but something far worse. She grabs Zelda and run out through the door just before the tornado opens up the roof to the room, and the creature stares directly at where they used to be. She runs into the hallway where the king stands motionless with rain pouring down on his face from the damaged roof, but before Impa could reach the king, the creature swoops down right behind her. Impa freezes, the one-eyed beast then transforms back into the robed humanoid figure.

"Stop right there, Imbecile!" the mysterious man says

The king stares at the strange figure and speaks up "who are you?"

"Oh, but don't you recognise me, your majesty?"

He grabs his robe and throws it away, revealing a very pale man with long purplish hair, red eyelids and a T-shaped marking under his eye. He is wearing a long purple royal robe, with golden metal gauntlets and an eye-symbol on his chest

"Prince Vaati!" the king exclaims

Vaati laughs and puts a massive grin on his face "so you do remember me"

The king becomes blindfolded by this revelation, but then focuses on his daughter

"Get her out of here!" he commands Impa, and she starts dashing for the exit

"The girl belongs to me!" Vaati demands

"Then you have to go through me first!" the king retorts while pulling out a sword

"So be it, your highness" Vaati says pulling out his own sword

Vaati uses magic to glide across the floor while slashing at the king, who blocks his attack. They clash their swords into each other's for a while. Until to the king's surprise he stabs Vaati in the heart. He lets go of the sword and steps back a few steps, but then he notices Vaati doesn't even flinch, let alone collapse on the floor like the king thought he would. Vaati then glances at the sword stuck in his chest and pulls it out.

"Did you honestly think a sharp edge alone is enough to kill me? What do you think I am, human?" He tosses the king's sword away like it was garbage, the king just stare in chock at what just happened, _he survived being stabbed in the heart?_ Vaati opens his hand towards the king, magically lifting him off the ground

"I am immortal, you fool! My powers are beyond your comprehension" he pulls the king towards him and continues "…but it is not enough, your little girl have what I need to become a true god of this world"

"Don't you touch her, you traitor!" the king angrily states

Vaati laughs mockingly at the king "I never served you at all when I was the honourable prince you thought I was, he, he, he, did you honestly believe me when I told you I was the prince of the wind tribe?" Vaati continues to laugh at the kings supposed stupidity.

"Then who are you?" the king demands

"I am a remnant of a bygone age; I have searched for millennia after the omnipotent power known as the light force that flow through your family. I already acquired half of it, but I was interrupted. I posed as the prince of the wind tribe to get close to your family, and now…"he paused"…it is in my grasp" he then stares directly at the king and points his sword to the sky, it gets hit by another lightning strike and charges an energy sphere. "Farewell your majesty, he, he, he," he points the sword at the king and unleashes a beam of energy that turns him into dust. Vaati laughs loudly and transforms into his monster from.

Impa barely escapes with the baby as the whole castle collapses from Vaati's attack; she quickly puts two fingers in her mouth and whistle, summoning her horse. A pale white horse races towards them; she quickly mounts it and takes off. Vaati emerges from the ruins of the castle and flies towards them while summoning another tornado. Impa's horse runs as fast as a horse possibly can, but it is not enough, Vaati is approaching them too quickly. Impa then start to mutter in ancient Hylian, casting a spell that summons a bow with a light arrow. She turns around, readying the bow, charges the light arrow and releases it. The arrow hits Vaati straight in his eye, temporarily blinding him. The distraction was enough for Impa to escape the vile monster, and escape into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1: Zelda's life

**Chapter 1: Zelda's life**

18 years since Vaati attacked Hyrule Castle, in a little village in the outskirts of Hyrule known as Ordon, a young woman with blond hair and pointed ears is taking a nap on a haystack.

Her dreams are plagued by a strange pale man with purple hair who is laughing maniacally at her, while she is in armour and is holding a sword in her hand. They are atop a giant tower with two warring armies beneath them. The last thing she remembers from the dream is a giant red eye staring at her, filled with hatred.

"Zelda, wake up!" a voice tells her.

Zelda wakes up, surprised by the fact she fell asleep in the first place, _wow, am I __**that**__ lazy?_ She asks herself silently.

"You can't just fall asleep in the middle of the preparations!" a farmer called Fado tells her.

Zelda still half-asleep just asks "Excuse me, what preparations?"

Fado sighs in mild irritation "You forgot already? Tomorrow a royal lord will come here, and he won't be happy seeing this mess that **you** agreed to help me clean up!"

Then the realisation hits her "Wait, tomorrow? Goddesses, I thought…I thought he would come next week" _this isn't good_ she thinks to herself.

Fado slaps himself in the face in irritation "then don't waste time lying on that haystack and start help me with the preparations!"

Zelda straightens herself up and runs toward the mayor's house where this royal lord is going to be.

The mayor is a young short haired woman called Ilia, who recently and reluctantly took the position. She is the closest friend Zelda ever had. Most of the kids didn't like Zelda because she is the only hylian in Ordon, while the other people in the village have rounded ears, she has pointed ones. Sometimes she tries to hide her pointed ears under her long hair to avoid weird looks. Ilia never had a problem with it though; she even stood up and defended Zelda whenever she was bullied by someone.

Ilia waited just outside the door looking rather bored, until Zelda finally comes running towards her.

"Zelda! Where have you been? I have been waiting for an eternity" Ilia joked.

"I…apparently fell asleep" Zelda replied, slightly out of breath because of the running.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Ilia asked in mild amusement.

"I sort of felt extremely sleepy immediately after…supper, I think" Zelda explained, not sure if she was explaining to herself or to Ilia.

"I knew that blockhead was up to something!" Ilia said in furious realisation.

Confused by who this "blockhead" might be, Zelda asks "Who was up to what?"

"Groose, that idiot was definitely up to something when I was preparing the tea for supper, he must have put sleeping powder in it." Ilia explained.

Zelda curses to herself in anger and speaks up "I better teach that good for nothing son of a!"

"Zelda…" Ilia interrupt her "I take care of him; you go help Fado with making it cosy for our special guest."

Despite her current anger toward Groose at the moment, Zelda wisely agree to the mayor's proposal. She has for some reason a thing for making the wisest decision possible, whether it is card-games, farming or village politics.

Far away on top of a tree overlooking the village, a lone owl sits on a branch. It stares at Zelda who is talking to Ilia, and is clearly waiting for something.

"Fine! But teach that idiot a lesson for me" Zelda replies walking into the building.

"Don't worry Zelda, anything for you!" Ilia replies with an amused giggle.

Zelda enters the room seeing the mess that have been caused by one of Fado's goats that got loose from his farm and ran straight into the open door demolishing the entire inside of the house. Fado agreed to clean up the mess, and Zelda volunteered to help out. She almost second guessed the decision after seeing just how big of a mess just one goat could accomplish.

Fado stands in the middle of the room and sighs "okay let's get started."

Ilia walk toward a hill where Groose and two of his friends are talking to each other. He is the town's master bully; a big guy who's most noticeable feature is his ridiculous red pompadour, which he is extremely proud of.

"That sure was a cool trick you did with Zelda" a tall blond guy called Strich says.

"Now everyone will see her as "lazy Zelda", the girl who can't even help out a useless farmer clean up a house. And the best thing is: she will now have to work so hard, she won't be able to stand up when she is finished." Groose replies proudly.

"You jerk!" Ilia shouts, startling Groose who had his back turned toward her.

"Ilia! So…yeah, just how long have you been standing there?" Groose asks in surprise.

"Long enough to know what you did to Zelda!" she angrily replies.

"You mean that little orphan girl with those weird elf ears; you really shouldn't bother with her many dopy problems. You know it is her fault she volunteered to help that useless farmer in the first place." Groose's patronising is getting on Ilias nerves, so she walks straight towards him and points one finger in his face.

"I am the mayor of this village, Groose! And as mayor I am telling you to leave her alone!" Ilia commands Groose.

Groose just laughs in her face "oh I am so scared of you, miss mayor" Groose says sarcastically and asks "What are **you** going to do to me anyway?"

"I can cut of your ridiculous haircut" Ilia threatened.

Groose's friends look at him in terror as his face goes from amusement to pure rage.

"You don't insult the slickest pompadour in all of Hyrule?" Groose retorts.

Ilia smiles, having found his weak spot "think about it…Groose" she teases while walking away.

She leaves them with Groose having a very annoyed look on his face.

A few hours later Zelda and Fado are finished with the preparations, Fado pats Zelda on her shoulder "Nice work girl, I don't know if I could do it without you" he says encouraging.

"Next time, just keep an eye on your goats" Zelda encourages him.

"Not the first time I hear that" he says as a matter of fact, and returns to his ranch.

Zelda follows him slightly with her gaze as he walks, wondering just how often he does hear that.

She turns around and heads toward her adoptive parents house. Zelda never knew who her real parents were, just that they were hylians. Nearly 18 years ago, a strange woman riding on a white horse, came with a baby hylian girl in the middle of the night. She gave the baby to a man called Rusl and his wife Uli. They promised to take care of her and the woman disappeared, no one knows where she went, or where she came from.

She walked into her house where dinner was ready; her adoptive parents have been cooking pumpkin soup. Rusl, Uli and her adoptive brother Colin is already sitting at the table, she sits down at the one free seat.

"Zelda did you hear? Tingle has been arrested" Colin asked.

"No, who is Tingle?" Zelda asked in confusion.

"You know that strange guy flying on that balloon that sells maps and thinks he is a fairy" Colin explained.

"Yeah I remember him, didn't Talo shoot him down with his slingshot?" Zelda replied "What did he do to get arrested anyway?" she asks.

Rusl explains "He was charged for selling extremely overprized maps."

Uli was surprised by what her husband just said "You can get arrested for that?"

"According to Prince Vaati you can" Rusl clarifies.

"I don't trust him, we should have the **real** royal family rule Hyrule instead of **him**" Colin speaks up.

Uli responds "I agree, but after the attack on Hyrule Castle by that monster, the prince was the only one left with any connections to the Royal Family" she then turns her attention towards Zelda who looks slightly down, and asks "So Zelda how did it go with the preparations?"

"Good, but it was really hard when we had to rush it" she replies.

"Ilia told me what happened with Groose, is that why you look so down?" Uli asks.

"Not really" Zelda answers.

"Then what is bothering you?" Rusl asks, when she doesn't immediately answer he continues "Please, tell me so we can help you."

Zelda finally answers "I have been having these strange nightmares recently."

"Of what?" Uli asks.

Zelda explains "I see a strange pale man with purple hair laugh at me, and I am in the middle of a war. I am a warrior holding a sword, and then…there is this red eye staring at me."

Both Rusl and Uli have a very puzzled expression on their faces. Rusl then makes a realisation and asks "This pale man you saw, do you remember anything else about him?"

Zelda is slightly surprised why he was asking about him "little, he also had this marking under his eye, why?"

He explains "I have seen a man who fits your description when I was in Hyrule castle town six months ago…Prince Vaati" everyone looks surprised at him by the revelation.

"**The** Prince Vaati?" Colin asks.

"There were many paintings of him in castle town when I was there" Rusl explains.

"But I have never seen him before!" Zelda remarks and asks "How can I have dreams about a man I have never seen?"

"I don't know" Rusl answers and remarks "But don't mention this to the royal lord that will come tomorrow"

Zelda asks in confusion "Why not?"

Rusl explains "He is one of Prince Vaati's most loyal servants"

Zelda asks "What is his name?"

Rusl responds "Lord Ghirahim"

Finally time for author notes, my name is Flufux and this is my first Fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh on me. However I welcome constructive criticism that will improve my writing performance.

To clarify, this story takes place after both Twilight Princess and Four Swords Adventures. And some of the characters like Ilia, Groose, Rusl, Uli, Colin and Fado are not the same versions as the ones we are familiar with, but reincarnations with only very small differences (for example Groose is an Ordonian rather than a Hylian). I figured there must be a lot of people who reincarnate in the Legend of Zelda universe for example: Link, Zelda, Tingle, Beedle, Impa etc.

However Vaati, Ghirahim and some characters that will appear in later chapters are the same characters that appear in their respective games. Why Ghirahim is working for Vaati will be explained in later chapters. Vaati himself have changed due to time, meaning he has grown up since he was almost a child in Minish Cap.

My alter ego Reptileman778 published a picture on DeviantArt representing how Vaati looks like in the Fanfic  art/Vaati-Redesign-373186448


	3. Chapter 2: Unusual Guests

**Chapter 2: Unusual Guests**

Zelda dreams again of the war with Vaati, or whoever he is. Her face is covered in blood, but not her own, it is the blood of someone or something she killed. She is panting heavily from the exhaustion of the battle. The sword she is holding in her hand has a blue handle and a golden ruby or something. She is staring at her adversary; his long purplish hair is moving in the wind.

She hears a voice "I was once a Minish, living in the shadows of humans…"

She sees that horrible eye staring at her, burning red from hatred.

Zelda wakes up, this time in her own bed, and not on a haystack (like last time). She notices everyone else is still asleep, even Colin who always goes up early. She silently debates with herself if she would go back to sleep, or get up. _No, I can't go to sleep again, not with these dreams_, she decides, and gets out of her bed. She puts on some clothes and leaves the house taking Rusl's bow with her. Given how silent it is outside, nobody else in the entire village seems to have woken up yet. The silence is somewhat soothing, and the early morning light has its own uniqueness.

She walks toward the targeting area to train her skills in archery, being the adoptive daughter of the only swordsman in Ordon, she is undeniably good at using a sword. However she doesn't want to be reminded of the dream where she is holding a sword and she always preferred the bow and arrow over the sword anyway.

The owl is still sitting on the branch, and is following Zelda with its gaze, when she is out of its line of sight; it flies off in her direction.

Zelda reaches the targeting area; several targets have been set up around the area, both on the trees and on the ground. She removes one the arrows from the quiver, put it in the bow, pulls, aims and finally releases. The arrow hits the centre of a target located on the base of a tree.

"Nice shot there!" a voice she has never heard before says. Startled by the voice, she turns around seeing to her surprise nobody there.

"Up here!" the voice says again. Zelda looks up to a tree seeing to her surprise a large owl sitting on a branch.

"Yes, I am a talking owl, but you don't have to look **that** surprised about it" the owl says.

Zelda just can't grasp the fact that owls can speak, _am I starting to go crazy?_ She asks herself.

"I admit, it is not something you see every day, but you can at least say **something**." He says again.

She finally asks "How can you speak?"

"Hoot-hoot, yes that is a fair question, let's just say I was not always an owl. My name is Keapora Geabora by the way" he explains.

"Nice to meet you Mr Geapora" Zelda replies

"It's Keapora Gea**b**ora actually, but if Geapora is easier for you to say, then fine, you can call me that" Keapora Geabora interjects.

"Okay…so…might I ask what you are doing here?" Zelda asks.

"That is also a fair question, but I am afraid the answer won't be as pleasant" he sighs "I came to warn you, Zelda."

Surprised she asks "How do you know my name?"

He answers "That's a long story for another time, what I have to tell you is far more urgent." He somehow manages to put a more serious look on his face and continues "The royal lord that will come today, Ghirahim, can not be trusted. He is an ancient demon capable of dark magic, one who lack mercy"

The explanation sends shivers down Zelda's spine, but asks "How do know all this? And what do you want me to do about it?"

Keapora opens his eyes widely, and answers "I am a well-travelled bird, and I have lived for a very long time. But I also know your role in what is to come."

"What **my** role is?" she asks.

"Yes, your destiny is clear to me even if it might not be for you." He pauses and reveals "I knew your parents a long time ago."

Shocked by the revelation she quickly asks "You know my real parents? Who are they?"

"It is not my place to tell you that now…" he answers, Zelda becomes disappointed by the fact the owl denies her the answer she has been seeking her entire life.

Keapora continues "However, you must remember this: do not allow Ghirahim to see you, your life may depend on it."

He flies off without explaining why, leaving her baffled by the entire encounter. _A talking owl is telling me he knows my parents and that my life depends on Ghirahim not seeing me, I must be loosing my mind_, Zelda thinks to herself.

A few hours later, the people of the village all gather to see the royal lord, who will arrive any minute. Ilia is rather nervous since she had only been mayor for a short time, and is not used to dealing with situations like this. Her father used to do these things when he was the mayor, now he had to leave to meet the gorons on Death Mountain, leaving Ilia in charge. But it did not seem like this position was temporary despite the circumstances. She wonders if she really can be the mayor of an entire village. _If my father can do it, then I can do it!_ She tells herself, giving her more confidence.

Zelda wonders just what excuse she can come up with to not be present when Ghirahim would arrive. She was certainly not going tell everyone a talking owl warned her about it. Then everyone would just think she is crazy, as if she isn't bullied enough, this would just make things a lot worse.

She runs up to Ilia and say"I am going to take a walk in the forest, just so you know."

Ilia was surprised by this and asked "What? But the royal lord will be here anytime."

"I know, but I really just want to be alone for a while, and I was not **that** interested." she lied

"Whatever you say, but are you really sure about this?" Ilia asked trying to persuade Zelda to stay.

"Yeah, I am, just tell me how it went afterward" Zelda encouraged.

"I will, have a nice walk!" the other girl said and Zelda ran off to the woods.

Lord Ghirahim finally arrives at the entrance to the village. He is a tall and slim man, with extremely pale skin, white hair that is short at the back, but with a long bang at the front slightly covering one of his eyes, which have purplish eye-liners. One of his ears is pointed, while the other is rounded. He is wearing a brownish red cape with spiky ends; underneath it he has a white skin-tight outfit, with gloves. Everything about him also has diamond shape: he has a diamond earring, a diamond-shaped pattern on the inside of his cape, a diamond marking under one of his eyes, he also has diamond-shaped holes on his legs, gloves and one on his stomach, revealing a lot of his bare skin.

He is followed by five darknuts, massive knight looking creatures that hide their jackal-like appearance under their heavy armour.

Ghirahim walks in a strange flamboyant manner through the village, causing a lot of the villagers to stare at him in confusion. Groose and his gang start commenting on his weird looks and manners.

"What's this weirdo's problem anyway? Hasn't he heard of real clothes?" Groose comments to his friends who laugh in conjunction.

Unknown to them, Ghirahim heard the entire conversation and said "And the sight of **your** appalling hair makes my gorge rise."

Groose goes furious at this "weirdo" insulting his hair and retorts "Who are you to insult the greatest hair in history?"

Ghirahim just make a strange look and asks "Have we met before? You remind me of a little runt of a human I met a while ago."

"I haven't met any weirdo who dresses up like a clown and calls himself a lord, soNO I have not met you before!"

"My mistake, apparently you lack the intelligence to remember somebody so fabulous as me" Ghirahim states, continuing towards the mayors house.

Groose just spits out the word "Freak" and walks away.

Ghirahim walks up to Ilia and asks "Where is the mayor?"

Not what she wanted to hear, Ilia clarifies "I **am** the mayor."

"They put a darling little girl like you in charge of the village?" Ghirahim asks mockingly.

Ilia goes slightly frustrated by this guy mocking her just because she is a woman, but contains it, _how can I be mayor if I can't handle one guy patronising me?_ She tells herself.

"Anyhow shall we go on to business…in private?" he proposes.

Ilia is slightly creeped out by how he said those two last words, but agrees and proceeds inside, with Ghirahim leaving the darknuts outside.

The room looks very cleaned and polished; Zelda and Fado sure paid a lot of attention to cleaning this house up. Strange Zelda choose to miss seeing the fruits of her labour, on the other hand, after seeing the man she has to deal with, she really doesn't blame her.

"My master, the esteemed Prince Vaati himself demands an inspection of the villages and farms in the outskirts of Hyrule, I have been assigned to that duty." Ghirahim tells her.

Ilia is slightly surprised by this news, but she didn't really know what she was expecting "Of course, I can show you around."

Ghirahim simply replies "Good, surely you must be just awed by escorting someone as perfect as me" he ends that sentence with laughter.

_Not really_ Ilia think to herself, and exits the room with Ghirahim following behind her.

Zelda is walking in the woods surrounding the village, an old forest, one that has never been cut down. She has always liked these woods, when she was a little girl; she spent more time in the woods than she did at the village. When she was around 12, she met a peculiar looking boy playing on a flute in this forest. He was wearing a mask that looked like a skull that was covering his face. For this reason, she called him: Skull Kid. Zelda was at first scared of just who this strange boy was, but then he said:

"He, he, he, don't be scared, I won't hurt you"

He then played a soothing and calm song on his flute which made her relax.

"What was that song you played?" Zelda asked

"A girl who smelled a lot like you taught me that song a long time ago, I think it is a lullaby or something" He explained, and handed her a blue ocarina. "She played with this little Ocarina, you should have it!"

"Why should **I** have it?" Zelda asked

"I promised I would give it back, but…I never did, you look and smell just like her. So I give it to you" he told her.

Zelda tried to grab it, but he quickly pulled away and said "…if you play me a song with it" he then handed her the ocarina again.

She took it and to her own surprise played a beautiful, yet energetic song. Skull Kid danced to the music while playing the same song with his flute.

Zelda never saw Skull Kid again, but she kept the blue ocarina he gave her. Now six years later, she still hoped to see the strange boy again.

Ilia was still escorting Ghirahim around the village, she was more than annoyed by Ghirahim's cocky attitude, and as if he wasn't enough, she now had to be followed by five darknuts as well. She wondered if they were his bodyguards or just to show off, _maybe both?_ What made her even more unsettled was the fact that he was scanning everything and everyone intently with his eyes, _is he looking for something?_ Ilia thinks to herself.

"Is everybody in this village Ordonians? I mean no hylians?" Ghirahim asks out of the blue.

Ilia gets confused by what he was asking, _there is Zelda, is he __**looking**__ for her?_ She silently asks herself, and debates whether she should tell him. She finally answers "No, there are only Ordonians here." lying right to his face, thinking: _no way I am letting this guy get anywhere near Zelda!_

"I see…well, maybe we should return to your office?" he proposed, and they both returned to her house.

Zelda is sitting on the very stump Skull Kid was standing on when they met six years ago, wondering if she will ever meet him again. In the meantime she is wondering how long Ghirahim is going to stay in the village, and when it is safe to return.

"So you took my advice" a familiar voice says.

Zelda look up to see the owl she met earlier sitting on high branch, _what was his name? Geapora?_

"Geapora, right?" she guesses.

"Not really what my name is, but I did give you permission to call me that" he answered.

She decides to ask him the question she has been bothered with for a while "Why must Ghirahim not see me? You never told me why."

"Ghirahim is a loyal servant of Vaati, and he is searching for **you**, I'm afraid" Keapora replies.

Zelda is chocked by this information, _Prince Vaati himself is looking for me! _She tries to grasp, and ask "Why? What would he want with me?"

"You don't realise just who you really are, but he does. And he would kill anyone to get his hands on you" he explains.

"Then WHO am I?" she nearly screams out. Desperate to get the knowledge she has been waiting for her entire life.

"I am truly sorry, but I can't tell you that, not yet" he apologises.

"If not now! When?" she angrily asks.

"The woman who brought you to this village 18 years ago, it is her duty to tell you, not mine. You will meet her soon, just make sure she finds you before Vaati or Ghirahim does." With that he flies off.

Ghirahim walks into Ilia's house after Ilia does, she sits down at the table, where a fruit basket is lying on. Ghirahim sits down on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"So, what did you think?" Ilia asked him.

"The village is adequate, it could use some improvements, but I'm not fussy" he responded.

Ghirahim looks at the fruit basket, and then grabs an apple with an extremely long tongue and swallows it whole; it reminded Ilia of a frog eating a fly. _Is he even human?_ Ilia asks herself.

"I will now report back to Prince Vaati, he will be most pleased with my inspection" Ghirahim finishes and leaves.

_Glad, that's over,_ she thinks to herself in relief, nearly slamming her head on the table in exhaustion. Zelda comes in through the door a while later.

Ilia asks "How was the walk in the forest?"

Zelda answers "Good, how was the meeting with Lord Ghirahim?"

"Don't ask" Ilia dismissively replies.

**Author notes**

**I, a complete beginner in writing Fanfiction was very positively surprised by the fantastic reviews I got from you people. They serve as motivation to keep writing.**

**Ghirahim, Keapora Geabora AKA Geapora and Skull Kid are among my 10 favourite characters in the Legend of Zelda franchise, so how could I leave them out?**

**However my favourite Zelda character is no doubt Vaati and I don't even know why. We will see more of him later, I promise.**

**The reason I choose Zelda as the main character in stead of Link is mainly because, although Link is fun character to play as, he is kind of lacking in personality, and female protagonists are more interesting, and less cliché. **


	4. Chapter 3: Ghirahim Strikes

**Chapter 3 Ghirahim strikes**

Vaati's palace, a massive fortress built atop the ruins of Hyrule Castle, it is guarded by an entire army of demons, it's most striking feature is a tower that almost reaches the clouds.

Ghirahim walks inside the building through the huge front door, Darknuts are stationed at both sides of a long hallway, just like the castle guards did before Vaati took over. The stained windows have eyes depicted on them that resemble Vaati's monster form, the long green carpet reaches through the entire hallway without ending.

He opens the door to Vaati's throne room; the sorcerer prince himself is sitting on his throne. Next to him sits a young woman with red hair and a purplish dress, her name is Duelia, Vaati's bride, but in reality she is just a show-off. Vaati is caressing her chin like he was petting a cat, which metaphorically he was. Ghirahim bows towards Vaati and reports

"My master, I have searched all the villages in the southern region, but have found no trace of her"

Vaati turns to him and asks "Ghirahim, are you sure she was not at Ordon?"

"There were no hylians in Ordon at all, the mayor herself confirmed it" Ghirahim replies.

"A woman? Is it possible she was actually lying to you?" Vaati suggest.

"I admit, it is possible, but I checked everyone in the village, all I saw were those filthy ordonians" Ghirahim confesses.

"Return to Ordon, get the truth out of her!" Vaati commands.

Ghirahim bows again and starts to leave, but not before Vaati ads "If she is hiding her from me, then you can do whatever you want with her, just find me the little princess, before you kill her!"

Ghirahim starts grinning and snaps his fingers, teleporting away.

Vaati gets out of his throne and walks towards the balcony, with Duelia following.

"You will not escape me again, little princess" he says to the open air, and starts laughing.

Back in Ordon, Ilia and Zelda are sitting at the table in Ilia's house, the fruit basket is still lying on the table. Zelda grabs an apple while listening to Ilia.

"I don't know if I can do this, being the mayor I mean" Ilia confessed.

Zelda put a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "you're doing fine Ilia, why are you doubting yourself so much?"

"I am only 19 and I am way too young to be the mayor in the first place, and it was also way to sudden. I didn't even have time to prepare, he just left me in charge and ran off to Death Mountain" Ilia complained.

"You know he didn't just "run off", he had no choice but to leave" Zelda said trying to comfort Ilia.

"I know, but I am still mad at him for leaving me here with this job" Ilia answered and add "It should have been you instead of me."

Zelda is slightly surprised by that statement and asks "Why me?"

Ilia explained "You're a natural leader; you always made the right decisions. I mean you were right about how to deal with the monkeys, you were right about not building a second windmill and when have you ever lost in chess?"

"But you were the first one ever to stand up to Groose and his gang, you always defended me from anyone who bullied me, you even gave up more than a few friends just because they were mean to me. I didn't have the courage to do anything like that." Zelda explained, giving Ilia more confidence.

Ilia put a smile on her face and said "Thank you, that was really sweet, I really hadn't thought of that, but I suppose you're right."

Zelda took a bite of the apple in her hand and smiled for succeeding in cheering her up.

"By the way, you remember that Lord Ghirahim who came earlier?" Ilia asked.

"What about him?" Zelda asked wondering what relevance he had to do with their conversation.

"He was definitely looking for someone when I was escorting him around the village, and then he asked if there were any hylians living in Ordon, I think he was looking for you" she explained.

Zelda thought to herself _that owl was right, he was looking for me._ "What did you tell him?" She asked in chock.

"I lied, I got real bad feeling about him, so I told him there were no hylians in Ordon" Ilia explained.

Zelda sighed in relief, "Thank the goddesses for that!" she nearly shouted out.

Ilia was slightly surprised by Zelda's sudden enthusiasm, but let it slide.

Zelda looked out the window, and noticed it was getting darker outside "Oh, it is getting late, I better go home, see you later!" She hugged Ilia, slightly taking her off guard, and leaves.

On her way home from Ilia's house she runs into Rusl and says "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you to come home; your mother needs you to get up early tomorrow."

Zelda replies "I am not a child anymore; I don't need you to tell me to go to bed every day!"

"Need I remind you that you have only been an adult for two weeks" Rusl replies, referring to the fact her 18th birthday was just two weeks ago.

Meanwhile Ilia is sitting in her room for a while, she remembers she has something to tell Zelda about and makes it for the door. But when she opens it, Ghirahim is standing just outside and says.

"Hello Ilia, am I interrupting something?" He snaps his fingers using some kind of magic that pins her to the wall.

"I found out you have been lying to me, hiding someone my master desires and disobeyed an order from our lord and master." He said calmly, but then his voice starts to rise "Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" and then his voice becomes rampant "FURIOUS, OUTRAGED, SICK WITH ANGER!"

He then returns to his more calm voice and threatens "For that reason I will absolutely enjoy torturing you senseless until you can feel nothing but pain, but if you tell me where to find the hylian you adorably hide from me, then I might be more merciful."

Ilia panics and screams "HELP!"

Rusl and Zelda hear the scream and rushes to her house, Rusl instinctively pulling out his sword.

The door slams open and Rusl and Zelda come in, Ghirahim turns towards them.

"Why do girls always scream when I threaten them?" Ghirahim comments.

Rusl points his sword towards Ghirahim and demands "Let her go!"

He glances at Zelda, smiling and finally replies "As you wish" and snaps his fingers, releasing Ilia from his magical hold, she quickly runs out the door.

Ghirahim continues "Because it is not **her** that I want, it is that little hylian girl standing next to you" that comment makes both Zelda and Rusl flinch.

Rusl silently tells Zelda "Get out of here, now" he turns towards Ghirahim and say "You won't get near her!" Zelda starts to run out of the house.

Ghirahim mockingly asks "Are **you** going to stop **me **with that puny excuse for a sword?"

"If I have to!" Rusl replies and strikes at Ghirahim.

Ghirahim catches the sword between two of his fingers, yanks it out of Rusl's hands and strikes him with it in his stomach, Rusl collapses on the floor in pain and Ghirahim licks of Rusl's blood on the sword with his unnaturally long tongue.

Zelda runs as fast as she can towards the targeting area, she remembers she left the bow and arrows there, the only thing she could think of to defend herself.

Ghirahim teleports right in front of her, she quickly dashes the other way. They continue this game of cat and mouse for a while, until Zelda reaches the targeting area.

"As much as I enjoy watching you run around in circles, it would be best for everyone if you just give up" Ghirahim said amusingly, standing on a high branch of a tree.

Zelda takes the bow and quickly load an arrow, pointing it at Ghirahim, he just keeps grinning. Zelda releases the arrow, but Ghirahim simply bashes it away with his hand.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Ghirahim asks mockingly.

Zelda charges another arrow, but this time she starts to mutter something in a language she has never spoken before. The arrow gets surrounded in a bright light that alters the very form of the arrow itself.

Zelda releases this arrow, hitting Ghirahim square in the chest. The light envelops his entire body, he screams in agony while falling down from the tree, landing on his back.

He gets slightly up and stares at Zelda in disbelief "The demon lord Girahim beaten by a darling little girl like you, how inappropriate."

Zelda aims another glowing arrow at him and threateningly asks "What do you want from me?"

Ghirahim starts laughing hysterically at the question and replies "You don't even know who you are, even though you just confirmed it" he continues laughing "My master have waited a long time to get his hands on you…Princess Zelda, and now he has found you." Ghirahim snaps his fingers, teleporting away.

**Author notes**

**Sorry for this chapter being slightly shorter than the last one, and the reason it took slightly longer was the fact that I was out of town for a while.**

**So here is my first OC Duelia, she is not a that important character, I just added her to represent the womanising aspect of Vaati shown in Four Swords, where in the prologue it said "he abducted any maid that caught his eye" and later he wanted to make Zelda his bride. So with that I can assume he is quite a womaniser, and not a pleasant one at that. **

**The reviews by the way are just absolutely amazing, thank you so much for the motivation (even though I have no idea what "Awesomesauce!" means).**


	5. Chapter 4: The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter 4 The Oncoming Storm**

Ghirahim slams open the door to Vaati's throne room, panting heavily. Vaati look at him in bewilderment and asks.

"Why do you look like you picked a fight with Malladus?"

Ghirahim nearly out of breath explains "The hylian girl…she used…light arrows, she most certainly…**is** the one we are looking for"

Vaati suddenly gets very exited about the implications "For so many years I have dreamed of this moment, and now the powers she hold will be mine!" His voice starts to rise as he gets up from his throne and continues "I will finally be complete, perfected and a true god, one who will vanquish any one who even **thinks** about opposing me!"

Ghirahim interrupts Vaati's villainous monologue and asks "Shall I bring her in, master?"

Vaati froze for a moment considering Ghirahim's question, and finally answered "No, your failure to capture her last time proves that you need to sharpen your skills Ghirahim, and more importantly, I have another mission for you."

Ghirahim put a confused look on his face and asks "What mission could be more important than finding the princess?"

Vaati explains "A salesman of masks have arrived in Hyrule from the distant land of Termina, he has a mask **not** on his shopping list that holds a power nearly as powerful as the Light Force itself. Find him and bring me either his backpack or himself, preferably both."

"Any leads?" Ghirahim asks.

"I heard rumours he is somewhere in Darkwood, that should be a good place to start looking." Vaati replied.

Ghirahim asks "What about the princess?"

Vaati smiles and replies "I have some friends that will be more than happy bringing me the little princess."

Later that night Rusl is resting in his bed, Uli is sitting at his side. He has a bandage across his stomach were Ghirahim sliced him earlier. Zelda, Colin and Ilia are sitting at the table discussing what to do.

"I must leave as soon as possible" Zelda declares.

"But why" Colin asks.

"I'm so sorry Colin, but I can't let him find me" Zelda replies.

"Zelda, where are you supposed to go?" Ilia asks in concern.

"Somewhere where he can't find me" Zelda replies, not sure herself about where exactly she was to go.

"What about the rest of us, are we safe?" Ilia asks.

"I…I don't know" Zelda replies, it is evident it pains her to even consider the question.

"Are you going to leave **now**?" Colin asks.

"Soon, I still need to pack" Zelda explained.

About a kilometre from the Village, the five Darknuts that accompanied Ghirahim during his visit to Ordon earlier is greeted by another group of monsters. 20 of them were Bokoblins: unintelligent demons who look like goblins with slightly bat-looking faces; their most unusual feature is their obsession with fashionable underwear. Eight of them were Moblins: large pig looking creatures that are even less intelligent than Bokoblins. And finally one Wizzrobe: corrupted magicians who wear robes and have faces that resemble toucans, they are unlike the other monsters very intelligent and are masters at magic.

The Wizzrobe addresses the Darknuts "By the orders of Prince Vaati, you are to obey me."

The Darknuts responds in unison "We don't take orders from Wizzrobes!"

The Wizzrobe curses "Stupid Darknuts! You **do** take orders from Vaati, and he ordered ME to take command of you, or would you prefer to face his wrath?"

"If that is the case, then what are Vaati's orders?" The Darknuts asks again in unison.

The Wizzrobe slaps his beak in irritation at the Darknuts refusal to acknowledge him as their superior. "His orders are that you follow **my** orders, and he ordered me to seize the village of Ordon, and bring a young hylian girl to Vaati **alive.**" he put an emphasis on the word alive.

The Darknuts becomes sceptical at the Wizzrobe and asks "We don't believe you, there were no hylians in Ordon when we checked it this morning."

The Wizzrobe grows more frustrated by both the fact that they don't trust him, and that they insist on talking in unison. "argggghhhhh…why do you have to be so thick? She was hiding, Lord Ghirahim confirmed it, and can you idiots think of another reason we are all here?"

"We will follow Vaati's orders and find the hylian, but if this fails, you will be blamed" the Darknuts responded and started to walk towards the village.

The Wizzrobe shook his head and turned to the other monsters behind him "Don't just stand there you filthy creatures, get going!"

With that the group started to move towards the village, unaware that they were being watched by Keapora Geabora, who quickly took off in the same direction, albeit much faster than they.

He reaches the village and flies towards Zelda's house, landing on the base of one of the windows. He knocks his beak on the glass.

Zelda, Colin, Ilia and Uli turns towards the window to find out what is making the noise, Zelda instantly recognises the owl, while the others stare at it in confusion. Zelda opens the door and Keapora walks in and starts to explain.

"Zelda I have an urgent matter to…" He stops after facing the confused expressions of the other people in the room, and instead says "hoot, ho, uhmm…I understand how a talking owl might seem rather confusing to you, so let me introduce myself: I am Keapora Geabora, and I carry some unfortunate news"

Zelda asks "What is it?"

"Prince Vaati sent a group of monsters to attack the village and capture you, I fear they won't leave any other survivors, I estimate they will arrive in about five hours" Keapora explains.

Ilia nearly panics and asks "By the goddesses, what are we going to do?"

Zelda asks. "How many are they?"

"20 Bokoblins, eight Moblins, five Darknuts and one Wizzrobe" Keapora answers.

Ilia notes "Five hours is not enough time to evacuate the village."

Zelda adds "No, but it might be enough time to mount a counter-attack"

Ilia becomes chocked by what her friend is suggesting "What? We don't have any warriors at all, and the only swordsman we have is injured"

"The injured man lying on the bed over there?" Keapora asks and looks directly at Rusl.

Ilia nods in agreement.

"Fear not, I can help him" the owl says with confidence and walks towards Rusl's bed.

Uli stare at the owl in confusion, and asks "What do you mean "help him"?"

He replies "Looks can be deceiving my dear, as I appear to be an ordinary owl, but in reality I am a powerful sage and a master at magic."

Keapora jumps up to Rusl's bed raising his wings and closes his eyes. Small sparkles of light starts to emanate from his wings, the sparkles turn into small glowing orbs that fly towards Rusl's wounded stomach.

Rusl suddenly wakes up and nearly panics at the unusual situation he is in, but is stopped by Uli putting a calming hand on his shoulder.

The wound starts to heal at lightning speed, and when it is finished, the small orbs disappear into thin air. Keapora opens his eyes.

Uli asks in amazement "How did you do that?"

"I hold the power of light, it can both heal the wounds of others, and it has also kept me alive for thousands of years, albeit at the cost of my former humanity" Keapora explained.

"One swordsman is not enough to stop them, can we find anyone else?" Zelda asks.

"I know one brave warrior who could help us, but you might not like what I have in mind" Keapora answers.

"We can't be picky right now, anyone will do" Zelda replies.

Ilia adds "We have to warn everyone as soon as possible, I will gather the villagers and inform them of the situation."

"I have to go get the brave warrior I mentioned, and return when I find him." Keapora adds before leaving the house.

"I will gather the weapons" Zelda tells the others and starts to leave, but not before Ilia grabs her wrist and quietly asks.

"Why are you so confident we can win this?"

She answers "I am not, but when I shot that arrow at Ghirahim earlier, I felt something."

Ilia asks "What?"

Zelda replies "I don't know, but I think I am meant for something greater"

**Author notes**

**This is essentially a build up chapter, if I included the whole thing, it would be way too long.**

**You might be wondering what "Darkwood" is, well it is an original location I am going to include in later chapters.**

**All the monsters I introduced in this chapter are based mostly on their Wind Waker appearances, since I really liked the artistic design of that game.**

**I figured that Keapora Geabora must posses some kind of magical powers since he is confirmed "spoilers" to be another version of Rauru, the sage of light from Ocarina of Time. It is also possible he has something to do with Headmaster Geapora from Skyward Sword for a number of reasons, even though he never displayed any magical properties.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle of Ordon

**Chapter 5 The Battle of Ordon**

The people of Ordon gather near the mayor's house waiting to hear what is going on. Ilia addresses the small crowd, while Zelda and Rusl gather weapons.

"I have terrible news; in about four hours, monsters are going to attack the village."

Murmurs of fear could be heard from the crowd, Fado asks "How do you know this?"

She hesitated before answering "A talking owl told me."

The crowd starts to look at her in confusion; Groose raises his voice and asks "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Sadly no, this is no joke. We have to prepare a counter-attack while the rest evacuates."

Uli asks "Where are we supposed to go?"

"Kakariko village, we will be safe there." The crowd starts to murmur in concern, until Ilia ask "Now, are there any volunteers to defend this village?"

Suddenly Keapora Geabora returns and lands on tree.

"I have found the first volunteer!" he exclaims causing everyone to stare at him in surprise. He continues "Allow me to introduce...Ook"

On the hill where Keapora came from, a large baboon jumps up. It has greyish fur on most of its body except a white piece of fur under his head that resemble a beard. Its most recognisable feature is though its bright red backside. It is holding a rather decorated looking boomerang in his hand called the Gale Boomerang that can create whirlwinds.

Groose shouts out "You got to be kidding me!"

Keapora answers "Don't be so rude boy! Ook here is a brave warrior and he is willing to fight for **you**."

"Yeah right, you think a crazy baboon with a boomerang can mach old Groose here?"

Ilia asks "Are you volunteering, Groose?"

"Hell Yeah, if it's anyone to defend the village its Groose with the amazing Groosenator!"

"The what?" a young boy named Talo asks

"You will see." Groose replies and runs away to get it (whatever **it** is).

"Any more volunteers?" Ilia asks the crowd.

Rusl and Zelda return with a wagon containing the only weapons in the village: three swords, two wooden shields and three bows.

"I will defend this village with my life." Rusl says proudly.

"As will I." Zelda agrees.

"Zelda?" Ilia says questioning.

"I'm sorry Ilia, but I have to do this, like I said we can't be picky. Don't worry I am pretty good with a bow."

Talo speaks up "I want in too!"

"Not you Talo, you're way too young for that." Rusl replies.

Talo gets a disappointed look on his face, but lets it slide.

"Here it is!" Groose shouts from behind everyone. He is leaning against a rather big catapult on wheels. "Behold the Groosenator!"

Keapora asks "That's the Groosenator?"

"Do you have a problem with it bird-face?"

"I am just wondering why you would build such a "devise" in the first place"

Zelda interrupts the conversation and says "We don't have time for this; all volunteers will stay here, while the rest of you must start the evacuation immediately."

With that everyone sprang into action, three more people volunteered along with Groose's friend Strich who promised to help with the "Groosenator", the rest of them started packing supplies, and prepared horses and carts to transport people out of the area.

Ilia walked up to Zelda who was arming herself with both a quiver and a sword and asked "Why are you really volunteering?"

Zelda couldn't hide what happened earlier from Ilia any longer "You remember what I said about the encounter with Ghirahim earlier?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with it?"

"Just before I shot that arrow, something strange happened."

"What was it?"

"Some kind of memory awoke inside me, and I started to speak in a language I have never even heard before, the arrow started to glow in a bright light, and it was only then I could beat him. I think I hold something special within me, maybe that is why Vaati wants me."

"You think you can use this "power" against the monsters?"

"Maybe I can, and if I don't even try, then the lives of you and everyone else would be lost in vain."

Ilia tries to understand just what Zelda is going through right now, she tried to do so several times in the past when Zelda was wondering just who she really was. The pain of not knowing is clear in her eyes to this very day; _can't you ever just be happy?_

Nearly four hours later, most of the people have already left on the carts, while the volunteers have taken into key positions, Groose and Strich have prepared the Groosenator on top of a hill overlooking the village, Rusl have placed himself in the centre of the village along with a sword-wielding volunteer, Zelda and two other volunteers have readied their bows on top of a hill right behind him, Ook placed himself in a tree close to the entrance to the village while Keapora soared over the village looking for any signs of the incoming monsters. Ilia was waiting on the last cart, led by her most trusted horse: Epona, she were the escape plan for the volunteers.

Finally the monsters arrived near the entrance to the village, Keapora quickly notices them and warns the others.

The Wizzrobe orders the others "They are attempting to flee, Hehahahahaah, storm the village you useless goblins and kill anyone with round ears, but bring me the hylian alive!"

Immediately everyone but the Darknuts started to race towards the village, the Wizzrobe look at them in irritation and shouts "Don't stand there like statues, attack!"

The Darknuts simply responded "It's a trap."

The hordes of Bokoblins and Moblins start to charge straight towards Rusl, but before they even get close, a boomerang with a small tornado hits the front party. This causes those in the front to tackle over, which in turn causes those behind them to crash into those at the front. They are immediately attacked by both arrows from Zelda's group, and rocks from the Groosenator.

The ones left standing are quickly dispatched by Rusl and the other sword-wielding volunteer.

"Take that you freaks!" Groose shouts out victoriously.

Ook starts to spank his backside to insult the enemies he helped defeat with his boomerang.

Back near the entrance to the village the Wizzrobe and the Darknuts are still waiting.

"What, how could a miniscule village like that defeat so many demons that quickly?" the Wizzrobe shouted out in disbelief.

"That is why we don't take orders from Wizzrobes." the Darknuts added.

"Fine, you're in charge, what would you do?"

"We will flank them, you will destroy that catapult."

"Sounds like a plan, why didn't I think of that?"

With that said, the Wizzrobe teleported away, and the Darknuts started to sneak around.

The Wizzrobe appeared just behind the Groosenator and casted a fire spell at it, Groose and Strich barely escaped as the Groosenator burst into flames. The Wizzrobe started to laugh mockingly, until he was interrupted by Ook's boomerang that slapped him in the face. The distraction was enough for Zelda to aim at the monster with her bow, but this time she started to speak the weird language again and the arrow started to glow. She hit the Wizzrobe straight in the chest; the light from the arrow turned him into nothing but purplish smoke.

Keapora flew by Zelda and shouted "Watch out, they're right behind you!"

Zelda dodged by skin of her teeth a strike from a massive sword, as two Darknuts came right behind them. The entire bow-wielding group jumped down to where Rusl's party was ready, the Darknuts followed them. Two more came from the other direction, removing any chance of escape. Zelda drew the sword she armed herself with earlier, while the other bow-wielders hid behind the sword-wielding trio.

Groose and Strich started to run towards Ilia's cart but were stopped by a Darknut who had cornered them; he began to ready a strike, but was interrupted when Ook's boomerang knocked his sword out of his hand, Ook then jumped in front of the armoured monster and put up a Karate-looking pose.

Just before the four Darknuts below could attack their cornered prey, Keapora Geabora appeared and casted a magical light spell that blinded them. Using the distraction the group escaped their vulnerable position, with the three sword-wielding people formed a stance while the two archers prepare their bows behind them.

Ook started to fight the Darknut hand to hand; he was surprised that the knight-looking monster was skilled in martial arts. They brawled for a while until Ook slammed both his hands on both sides of the Darknut's helmet, the sound from the impact resonated heavily inside the helmet, causing the Darknut to drop his guard. Ook then used this opportunity to kick him down the hill, sending him flying with a scream as he landed on his back unconscious. Ook then grabbed Groose and Strich in each hand and ran off with them.

The four remaining Darknuts charged towards the three sword-wielding volunteers, their swords clash loudly. The Darknuts heavy armour makes the battle very one-sided, since the swords and arrows have a hard time penetrating it. Rusl then uses his shield as a weapon and bashes it in the face of one of the Darknuts. The attack knocks his helmet of, revealing a face that resembles that of a jackal. One of the archers quickly shoots an arrow in his exposed face, killing him instantly.

Zelda jumps behind another one's back and slices off a pair of ropes that keeps his armour on his body. The attack causes his armour to fall off, leaving him vulnerable to the archers at the back, who both shoot him in the chest.

Now only two Darknuts left, the humans cornered **them**, but they remained defiant and refused to surrender. Suddenly a Moblin who miraculously survived the first strike woke up; he picked up his blade-tipped spear and charged towards the fighting humans and Darknuts. The humans notice the charging monster and evaded, causing the Moblin to miss and crash into on of the Darknuts instead. They slammed into a wall and both fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone including the remaining Darknut just stared in confusion at the two unconscious monsters for a while, and then returned to fighting.

Zelda removed her sword and readied the bow, charging up another glowing arrow, and fired it at the Darknut. His armour protected him from being killed by the magical light, but it instead locked him in place, making it impossible to move. Rusl quickly seized this opportunity and cut of the ropes at the back, the same way Zelda did earlier, thus removing his armour. He was immediately hit by another glowing arrow from Zelda's bow, that this time reduced him to ash.

The people all panted heavily from the exhaustion of the battle.

"We…did…it" Zelda breathed out.

"Yes…we did" Rusl agreed.

"It is not over yet, they will be back. We must leave now" Keapora said as a matter of fact, the group then started to walk towards Ilia's cart.

Zelda stopped for a second as she felt a strange feeling on the back of her left hand, and raised it to eye-level. She saw three golden triangles that stood on top of each other, with the one on the bottom-left glowing brightest. She quickly recognised it as the symbol of the Triforce.

She was suddenly pulled of the ground by a some kind of magic and was suspended in mid-air.

"So it is you after all" a voice she was sure she had heard before said behind her.

She turned around, to her horror she sees the man from her nightmares, Prince Vaati himself smiling at her. He appears to magically float in mid-air, and is suspending her in mid-air using the same kind of magic.

"You…you are…" Zelda stammered in chock.

"You put up more of a fight than I would believe was possible for such a miniscule village, I commend your suicidal bravery, he he he he, but you should never pick a fight with someone you can't win against."

"What to you with me?" Zelda now full of fury asks.

"The light force, the very power you used to create light arrows with. But that is just one of its uses, in the hand of a master of magic, like me, I can transform into a true god! That power runs through your family ever since the day my people gave it to you."

"My family?"

"You don't know?" He suddenly burst into laughter and continues "That pathetic sheikah never told you? **Princess** Zelda, don't you find it odd that you were brought into this worthless village, only a few days after the attack on Hyrule Castle?"

It suddenly hit her, _My family was __**the**__ royal family, and I am the heir to the throne?_ She just freezes in shock at the revelation.

The rest of the volunteers return to Ilia's cart, Groose and Strich are already inside. Most of the volunteers enter it, while Rusl goes up to Ilia and says "We managed to defeat them, but it was close."

Ilia notices something "Where is Zelda?"

Rusl turned around and notes "She was with us just a moment ago…"

Ilia becomes worried about her and starts to run back to village with Rusl following.

They arrive to see to their surprise Zelda suspended in mid-air alongside a strange man dressed in purple who he turns towards them.

"I see you got some company, princess" Vaati remarks.

"Prince Vaati!" Rusl shouts out in anger while pulling out his sword.

"It would be unwise to make an enemy out of me, human."

"That is MY daughter you're holding, and I will kill you if you harm her!"

"Her **real** father had the same kind of reckless bravery that you have, and it cost him his life, now watch the hunter become the hunted!"

Vaati opens his hand towards Rusl and Ilia, light started to emanate from his fingers, and a bright sphere formed in the pawn of his hand.

Vaati said "To stone with you!" and released the spell, Rusl brought his shield up to defend himself, but the move was ultimately irrelevant as the energy surrounded his entire body. Zelda and Ilia stared at him in shock as Rusl transformed into a statue before their very eyes.

Zelda shouted "ILIA, RUN!"

Ilia quickly took off towards the cart.

"Finally some privacy" Vaati sarcastically remarked. "Now then, we are off to my palace, I have been waiting for…" he was suddenly interrupted by a light arrow that hit him in his back and made him scream in pain, the pain caused him to drop Zelda from his magical hold.

Before Zelda hit the ground, she was caught by a masked figure dressed completely in black who quickly slammed a deku nut on the ground, and both vanished into thin air.

Vaati removed the arrow stuck in his back, and clasped his fist so hard it broke into two pieces. He put a murderous glare on his face and shouted into the air "You worthless imbecile, I will hunt you down to the ends of the world, and when I find you, I will blast you into nothingness and take the Light Force from her cold dead body!"

**Author notes**

**This rather long chapter was a pain writing I might add, but I must say I am proud of myself for writing it.**

**This is where the conflict starts and soon Zelda's adventure begins, **

**The theme of this chapter is that: if you are smart enough, you can win any battle. This in turn is going to be a big focus of this story (with Zelda having the Triforce of Wisdom and all that)**

**Other things to mention are Ook and the Groosenator, well I needed the battle to make at least a little bit sense if they were going to win. The Groosenator was a clear choice since Groose is in the village. Ook on the other hand seemed to live in Faron Woods that are close to Ordon, and since he proved to be a challenging mini-boss in the Forest Temple, he kinda made sense.**

**I admit I was quite sloppy with those three volunteers, with the fact that I did not name them or anything, lets just say: I ran out of imagination. But that gives you the ability to imagine them however you like.**

**Oh, and one final thing, thanks for the advise burning book. As I mentioned earlier I am open to constructive criticism.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Chapter 6 The Truth**

Zelda has once again returned to her nightmares, Vaati and her are still on top of the tower. He looks different now that Zelda have seen him in real life, but one thing she didn't notice last time was that he was wielding a very unusual sword, it is red in the centre, but the sharp edges are blue, a red emerald is on the handle.

"I don't want that power, I **need** it!" he tells her while aiming his sword at her.

"That sword is a true evil; it only increases your desire for power!" Zelda's voice seems to say outside of her own control.

"The Accursed Sword can be used for good as well as evil…"

Once again, that blood-red eye is staring at her.

Zelda suddenly wakes up, not sure where she is or how she got there, or even when she fell asleep in the first place. She has a simple blanket over her, while her head is resting on a bag of something soft. The surroundings seem to be that of the inside of a cave, with sunlight coming in through a large opening to the left.

"So you're awake" a voice she doesn't recognise tells her, but she does notice it is slightly feminine.

Zelda turns toward the direction of the voice and see a figure dressed completely in black cloth with silver shoulder-length hair with a long braid escaping it, the mysterious figure has her back towards Zelda.

Zelda asks "Who are you?"

"Most know me as Sheik, but my true name is Impa"

Zelda looks around and asks "Where are we?"

"In a cave overlooking Faron Woods, I brought you here to protect you from Vaati's hands"

"Why?"

Impa turns around to face her, revealing her face, she has tan skin, red eyelids and a marking on her forehead that resembles an eye with tear below it.

"Because that is my duty as a Sheikah to protect the royal family at any cost."

That just made what Vaati said more undeniable. "So what he said was true?"

Impa hesitated before answering "…Yes…so he told you."

Zelda nodded.

Impa looked away and said "That was unfortunate."

Zelda raised her voice "What is wrong with knowing who I am?"

"It isn't about **what** you know; it is about **how** you knew it. I kept the truth a secret for you this entire time for that very reason."

"What do you mean "this entire time"?"

Impa sat down on the floor of the cave in front of Zelda and explained.

"It was I who brought you to Ordon 18 years ago, I have been watching you from a distance as you grew up."

"Why didn't you ever meet me and tell me the truth?" Zelda's voice contains a hint of anger in it.

"You were not ready to hear the truth, and if you told someone else, the rumour could reach Vaati's ear."

Zelda becomes slightly frustrated by the fact Impa actively denied her the truth this whole time. However at the mention of his name Zelda began to wonder.

"Who is Vaati really, and what does he want from me?"

"Vaati is a sorcerer who has an insane addiction to anything that would increase his powers, the royal family, your family, holds a sacred power known as the Light Force. Vaati wants that power to transform into a deity and have complete power over the world."

"But I never held such power, how could it be inside me?"

"Vaati is a master at magic, he took on his immortal form to be susceptible to such a power, while you are still human, you haven't learned how to fully use this power."

"Can I learn how to use it?

"You already have, the ability to summon light arrows is because of the Light Force that dwells within you, I was blessed by the royal family to also be able to summon light arrows. I used that ability to save you from Vaati's hands twice."

"Twice?"

"I was there at the day of your birth, I was assigned as your nursemaid to take care of you in place of your mother, who sadly died giving birth to you. However the tragedy didn't end there, since only a few hours after her death, Vaati arrived as from nowhere and attacked the castle, your father, the King, gave his life to allow me to escape with you."

Sadness filled Zelda's face as she took in what Impa was saying "So my real parents are both…dead?"

"I am afraid so, but you have to remember that the family I brought you to, the ones who promised to take care of you, they are no less real than those who gave birth to you."

Impa's words were somewhat comforting but it also made her realise something "What about Ilia, Rusl and the others from Ordon, are they safe?"

Suddenly the familiar voice of Keapora Geabora tells her "They are safe, and on their way to Kakariko as we speak, but sadly Rusl was cursed by Vaati and moved to his palace."

Zelda turns to Keapora who is standing near the entrance to the cave and asks "Is he dead?"

He sighs before answering "No, but we don't know how to break the curse Vaati brought upon him."

Zelda noticed how he said "we" and asked both Impa and Keapora "So, you two are working together?"

Keapora answers "We are both part of the resistance towards Vaati and his minions; there are many others who are also working against the sorcerer's tyranny."

Impa added "I told Keapora Geabora to warn you about Ghirahim on my behalf the other day, when I heard about the attack I came as fast as I could."

Zelda looked at Impa and said "Thank you."

Impa nodded.

Keapora continued "What we lack when it comes to defeating Vaati is knowledge however, since very little is known about him."

"The Accursed Sword." Zelda mentions out of the blue.

"What?" Impa asks.

"These last days I had dreams about him, I distinctly remember something called the Accursed Sword."

Impa and Keapora look at each other in confusion, Keapora asks "Dreams, you say?"

Before Zelda could answer, Impa explains "The Accursed Sword is a demonic weapon that the great demon king Demise used in his war against the goddess Hylia, it has been reincarnated several times. Whoever wields it will hold the power capable of throwing the world into darkness, if Vaati got his hands on it, then that would explain his sudden rise to power."

Keapora adds "Only a sword of equal strength will be able to defeat him if…"

Zelda becomes confused and cuts off the speaking owl mid-sentence "Wait just a second, if you know so much about this weapon, how come you didn't know he was wielding it until now?"

Impa answers "The sword changes its appearance depending on whoever is holding it, we knew that he was holding some kind of enchanted sword, but we wasn't sure it was the Accursed Sword itself until you mentioned it."

"Hoot, hoot! Can I be allowed to speak now?" Keapora asks slightly irritated.

"What about?" Zelda replies and turns to the owl.

"First of, you mentioned something about dreams, could you describe them for me?"

Zelda sighs "I am on top of a tower, there is some kind of war below me and I am holding a sword with a blue or maybe purplish handle and there was also a golden ruby or something on it. I see Vaati standing before me, sometimes he is laughing, other times he talks about…some people called Minish, or about the Accursed Sword. However they always end with a giant red eye staring at me."

Impa tells her, "That red eye you mentioned could be Vaati's alternative form he used to attack the castle with."

Keapora thinks out loud "The Minish? Why would Vaati be interested in the…oh hoo, both the Light Force he is after and the sword that defeated him before were brought to the world by the Minish."

"No" Zelda suddenly states and continues "He said he **was** a Minish."

Keapora puts a confused look on his face "Now that was something I didn't know, it doesn't seem right."

"Why is that so unlikely?"

"Hoot, hoot, the Minish are tiny, they're only as tall as your thumb. And secondly they are probably the most generous and peaceful people in Hyrule, how could Vaati possibly be one of them?"

Impa interrupts "For someone so wise, you have a habit of not considering every alternative, Vaati may have been a Minish once, but perhaps he found a way to transform into what he is now."

"I suppose your right, as I said we don't know that much about him."

Impa then focused on another part of Zelda's dream "Zelda you mentioned a sword with a blue or purplish handle that contained a golden ruby…"

"Yes, what about it" Zelda asked with a confused expression.

Keapora answers instead of Impa "Your description of the sword is reminiscent of an ancient and legendary sword called…the Master Sword, or the blade of evils bane."

"Is it magical like the Accursed Sword?"

Impa answers "Yes and no, yes its magical, no its magic is nothing like the Accursed Sword."

"How is it different?"

"The Accursed Sword holds nothing but evil and darkness, while the Master Sword holds the power to vanquish evil and can only be wielded by someone who is pure of heart."

"But I was wielding it in my dream, does that mean I am pure of heart?"

"Only you know if you are pure of heart, as for your dreams, we don't know what they mean at this point!"

Zelda gets up from her sitting position and says "I just need to get out for a minute and process all the things you just told me."

She gets interrupted by Impa who says "It's dangerous outside, take this." She handed Zelda a large bag that contained something elongated.

Zelda took it and left the cave, outside she notices that she is on the base of a mountain overlooking Faron Woods. The forest reaches as far as the eye can see, but at one direction the ocean can be seen.

Zelda opens the large bag and picks out its contents, first it's her bow, and then it's a quiver that holds about 30 arrows in it. The next thing she picks up is a sword in a sheath, it is definitely the Ordon sword she armed herself with earlier. However there was also something else at bottom of the bag, it was some kind of clothing.

Back at the cave Keapora and Impa are talking to each other.

"Are you sure she can live up to her legacy?" Keapora asks.

"I think she will surpass it!" Impa said with confidence in her voice.

"Why's that?"

"The way she inspired the village to fight back was something I have never seen or heard of before, she is different than the other ones of her heritage, she may be just the one we need to bring hope to this land."

"I hope you're right, I will for the time being continue to investigate Vaati's dealings." With that he flied off.

Zelda just put on her new outfit, it is a brown tunic that is both sturdy and flexible at the same time, she isn't as vulnerable as in her usual farming attire but she is neither as clumsy as one of those Darknuts that attacked the village. The boots are perfect for almost any type of terrain, the arms have protective armguards while her hands are free to allow her to use the bow more effectively. She has a headband with the triforce mark on it that keeps her long hair from her face. She also put the sword, the quiver and her bow on her back. She then thought to herself: _This time, I am not a damsel in distress Vaati!_

**Author Notes**

**This chapter contained almost only explanations, but those chapters are NEEDED!**

**Anyways, just because Impa calls herself Sheik doesn't that mean she is the same character from Ocarina of Time, it is merely an alias, (I will explain it in detail next chapter). **

**About the next chapter, well I going away to summer camp soon and won't bring my computer with me, so that means it might take a while for me to update either next chapter or the chapter after that, but don't think I just gave up on it, I would never do that!**

**Now I decided I could answer your reviews down here in this chapter and onwards.**

"**Guest": It is not exactly "life" force as you put it, it is more "light" force**

**burning book: Sorry to disappoint, but if I put Link there it would mess up my plans for this Fanfic, **but that doesn't mean he will be completely forgotten.


	8. Chapter 7: a Walk in the Woods

**Chapter 7 a Walk in the Woods**

Vaati's living room was a mess as he has taken out his anger on it. All the chairs are scattered on the floor, the chandelier is shattered into pieces, and even Duelia received a black-eye as Vaati hit her in the face in anger.

"**That blasted Sheikah, if it was not for her I would already be a god!**" Vaati shouted out in pure fury.

Duelia is standing a good distance away from him out of fear, she hates to admit it, but she is terrified of him. A long time ago, Vaati chose her to be his bride only for her good looks. First she was exited to be fancied by someone of royal standard, but the more time she spent with him, the more she felt like his prisoner. After overhearing him speaking with his servants, especially Ghirahim, she learned just how dangerous Vaati can be. Such a person is not good to upset, so she doesn't even dare question him.

Vaati continues "I swear, when I get my hands on her, I will make her suffer so much that her soul will leave her body even **before** she dies! And then she and her power will be mine at last."

He then turns to Duelia "Oooh…my sweet bride, what could force me to hurt such a beautiful face…" Vaati then puts his hand on her cheek and starts to caress it "…I tell you what could make me: fury, the one flaw I have that made me fail before when I was yet a boy, and it would be wise not to repeat the same mistake, don't you think?"

She only nodded.

"Do you want to know what will happen when I get the light force?"

She put a slightly curious look on her face, which he took as a yes.

Vaati then puts a hand on her back and guides her to the open balcony; the sunset illuminates the sky in a bright orange light.

"You see all this; this majestic landscape, Hyrule and everything beyond it will all be all ours. I will be able to change the very facts of the world, make things the way we want them to be, and of course will you stay at my side and the rest of those who serve me shall be rewarded. However those who oppose me will be vanquished, like that forsaken Sheikah, you'll see my dear bride."

Deep within Faron Woods, a lone horse cart is travelling through a thick fog. It is the cart used to transport the last volunteers for defending Ordon, Ilia is sitting at the front and is guiding her favourite horse Epona. She has always liked horses, before she took the position of mayor, she generally took care of the horses. When she was 12 she bonded with a horse that was as old as her, who apparently had a fondness of a particular song Ilia played for her on Zelda's blue ocarina when they first met.

At the back, Groose, Strich and the three volunteers are sitting in the cart, while Ook is resting on top of it.

"Ilia, are we there yet?" Groose asks.

"For the love of Nayru, stop asking me!" Ilia annoyingly replies.

Groose just shrugs and lets it drop.

Ilia's aggressive attitude isn't because Groose keeps asking her the same question, its more that she is worried sick about what happened to Zelda, a million thoughts keeps bothering her. _Is she dead? No she can't be, I refuse to believe that! But where is she? Did Vaati kidnap her? Dammit Zelda, you're scaring the life out of me! If only I had the chance to…_

While she is lost in thoughts, she doesn't notice that they are being watched. In the trees above are dozens of giant one-eyed spiders, which are all staring at the horse cart below them.

A few kilometres away, Zelda returns to the cave where Impa is waiting.

"Where is Geapora?" Zelda asks after noticing his absence.

Impa turns to her and answers "You mean Keapora Geabora? He had more urgent things to do."

"I see" Zelda replied not sure if she should ask what "urgent things" she could be referring to.

Impa then changed the subject "Do you like the new outfit?"

"It is perfect, where did you get it?"

"I bought it from a man named Beedle, it may not be something for a princess, but it is something for an adventurer."

"Speaking of which, are we supposed to go anywhere?"

"We should travel to Kakariko to make sure your people are doing well, and also to return the favour."

Zelda just made a realisation "The others don't even know I am alive, I should have thought of that! I can't even imagine what Ilia is feeling right now."

Impa then made an observation "You are quite worried about her, aren't you?"

"What?" Zelda was surprised Impa asked her that out of the blue.

"Ilia, you brought her up when you were worried of the village both times, and you kept saying her name when I carried you here."

"uhhmm…did I really do that?" Zelda asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, you did."

"Okay…well, she is the oldest and closest friend I have ever had, we always helped each other in times of need. You might even say she is the closest thing to a sister I have."

"Such a bond is rare these dark days, sometimes even I wish I had the chance to have someone I could call a friend, but as always does my duty come before my feelings."

"You never had a friend?"

"I am a Sheikah, we were sworn to defend the royal family at any cost ever since the formation of Hyrule. If you live such a life, you just don't make friends."

"Do you have to take your duty so serious that you can't even make at least one friend?"

"Yes" Impa answered bluntly.

"Why?"

Impa sighed "The royal family has no shortage of enemies, and some of them are so sophisticated that even a moment of carelessness could spell disaster for the entire kingdom. Like Vaati, he attacked only a few moments after you were born, and no one, not even I, predicted his attack."

"I understand that, but how can you live with yourself with a life like that?"

Impa looked down on the floor, her expression was slightly sad; Zelda wondered if she hurt her feelings.

Finally she answered "I try to remember the importance of my task, but sometimes it is not enough. I remember times I wish I was born a different person, in a different life. People's spirits in this world are timeless; some live many different lives, while others keep reliving the same lives. I will never leave my duty as long as my life continues, but perhaps in the next one, I will be different."

Zelda felt pity for the woman in front of her, who must sacrifice her life's joy to protect the royal family. However she also becomes slightly curious about what Impa said about peoples spirits, _are they truly timeless? Am I really the reincarnation of someone else?_

Impa suddenly stood up and said "However, we don't have the time to talk philosophy all day, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said: Kakariko."

"No, I mean **how **are we going to get there?"

"Through Faron Woods, since we don't have a horse we have to walk the entire way."

"What! We have to walk through the **entire** forest?"

"Precisely, unless you have a better idea?"

Zelda could not think of anything, so she said nothing. Apparently the silence was enough of an answer, so Impa started to walk in the direction of the forest.

_This isn't good._

A good distance away, Ilia is still riding the horse kart; she suddenly gets the feeling that she is being watched. She looks around but does not see anyone; _there is something wrong with these woods._

The next thing she knows is a sharp pain in her neck, she turns around to see a giant spider hanging on a line of web just above her. What is strange is the fact that it seems to be retreating back up to the trees. Then she notices that she suddenly becomes very tired and falls off the horse in exhaustion.

The last thing she remembers before losing consciousness are dozens of giant one-eyed spiders staring down at her.

Meanwhile in another part of the woods, Impa and Zelda are walking.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Zelda asks.

"Besides looking after you, have I been working in the resistance under the name Sheik, during the years that followed have Vaati held a personal grudge against me."

"You?"

"I was the one who stopped him from getting his hands on you no less than three times, and on top of that sabotaged several of his plans. So you can see why he is not particularly fond of me."

"By the way, why do call yourself Sheik?"

"This is a secret to everybody, but among the Sheikah, if someone wants to remain anonymous, she or he can chose to simply call themselves Sheik."

They continued to walk a bit further into the woods until they were interrupted by the sound of something big coming their way from behind.

Impa quickly turns around while taking out a throwing knife; Zelda turns in the same direction while readying her bow.

Suddenly Ook runs out in panic through a clearing, Zelda lets her guard down saying "Oh, it's him, he's a friend."

But Impa **doesn't** let her guard down, and quickly throws the knife towards a tree behind the panicking monkey. The shriek of something not human is heard, and a giant spider falls down lifeless on the ground with a knife stuck in its eye. Zelda and Impa carefully approaches the dead arachnid, Impa removes the knife.

"A Gohma, I didn't know they were as far north as this." Impa stated.

"Is this bad?" Zelda asked slightly worried.

"One bite of their venom will leave you paralysed for over an hour, and if you see one, then there are probably nearly a hundred more and a queen who is much bigger than this nearby as well."

"So…bad?"

Impa nodded.

Ook then started to make a lot of noise and gestures as if he was trying to tell them something.

"What are you trying to say?" Zelda asked.

Suddenly an old but energetic voice interrupts them "What, can't you speak with monkeys?"

Impa commands "Show yourself!"

"You still can't see me standing on Zelda's shoulder?"

Zelda turned her head to see a really tiny old man with green clothes and white beard who is holding a stick in his hand that is shaped like a birds head.

"Who…Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Zelda asked surprised by his very existence.

"We don't have time to for lengthy introductions my dear. Ook is saying something rather urgent, but obviously you can't speak to animals…wait, you **can** talk to animals it's just that you can't understand them talking to you, so I will translate for you."

Ook then started to explain the situation for the strange miniaturised man.

"Oh dear, it appears someone called Groose and Ilia have been attacked by giant spiders and taken to the big tree husk where Queen Gohma lives…" Zelda's face becomes one of terror because of the implications. He continues "I don't know any Groose or Ilia but I do know that none who enter the big tree husk has ever escaped, except the spiders of course."

"Din's fire, we have to save them!" Zelda exclaims and turns to Ook "Show us the way, quickly!"

Ook started to run back in the direction he came from and Zelda started to follow.

"Zelda wait!" Impa interjected. "Walking into the nest of a Gohma queen is suicide, if you truly want to help them, then we need a plan."

The tiny man exclaims "Oh no, I accidently killed someone again, I'm out of here!" with that he jumped off Zelda's shoulder and disappeared into the bushes.

"We can think of a plan when we get there, now we don't have the time." Zelda explains.

"Very well, lets go!" with that, both of them followed the monkey.

Meanwhile inside the husk of a giant dead tree, Ilia wake up.

"What happened?" she half conscious asks.

She tries to move, but fails to do so, she realises that she is in a cocoon of spider web. Then she sees that Groose, Strich, the three volunteers and even Epona are in similar cocoons, and they are surrounded by dozens of giant one-eyed spiders.

"Welcome to my domain, little humanssssss" A monstrous but distinctly feminine voice tells her.

Ilia turns her gaze to the ceiling to see a one-eyed spider the size of a building hanging upside down from the ceiling. Its fangs vibrate as it speaks.

"Humanssss tassssste better fressssh, when the time comesssss, my children will feasssssst on you're dissssssolved bodies, hesh, hesh, hesh, hesh, hesh."

**Author notes**

**Finally back from summer camp, it was fun, but sadly I couldn't keep writing this fanfic there.**

**So…spiders, you know those lovely little arachnids you find in your backyard, take those and make them grow to gigantic size, give them a hysterical evil eye and make them talk with a lot of Ssssss and laugh hesh, hesh, hesh, then you have the Gohmas in my Fanfic.**

**Now we also learned a bit more about Duelia, and the terrible position she is in (I hate domestic violence and don't support it under any circumstances, but since Vaati is a villain he has the right to do so as long as it's fictional) **

**So can any of you guess who the leprechaun…I mean Minish is who stood on Zelda's shoulder?**

**Burning book: Link will most certainly be mentioned, but I still haven't decided if he will appear in person. **


	9. Chapter 8: the Queen of Spiders

**Chapter 8 the Queen of Spiders**

Impa, Zelda and Ook are hiding behind a log while observing a huge dead tree, its canopy is gone, but the stub remains. Several Gohmas are exiting a large open crevice that slightly resembles a cave opening.

"As you can see, this is their nest." Impa observed.

"Storming the front door would be mistake, maybe there are other entrances." Zelda speculated.

"Gohmas have sensitive tripwires around every possible entrance they can find, it wouldn't make a difference **which** way we go in…" she then noticed something in the corner of her eye "…unless we can create a distraction."

"Like what?"

Impa pointed at big green bug with long spindly legs walking atop a fallen tree nearby.

"That bug over there?"

"Yep!"

"How is that a distraction?"

"That's a bombling, it will explode if stressed enough."

"Oh…"

"And speaking from experience, Gohmas dislikes smoke."

"So we blow it up near one of their entrances and enter another one nearby at the same time."

"Good thinking, but why use only **one**?"

"We can't use so many of them **and** enter the tree at the same time?"

Impa then stares at Ook who is most visibly hiding behind the log, Zelda looks at him with a confused expression. When he notices the two women staring at him, he makes a gesture that could be interpreted as "why are you staring at me?".

"Ook, you can use your boomerang to grab the bomblings and blow them up near a few of the entrances." Impa explained.

He put a frighten expression on his face, but nods in agreement.

Impa looked back at Zelda and continued "However, the hard part will be when we get inside. I know you're good with a bow, but it is going to be very tight quarters in there, you **will** need your sword."

Zelda grows slightly concerned, she has trained with swords, but she hated doing it, preferring to stick with the bow and arrows. _Pull yourself together Zelda, you can do it!_ She tells herself.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Zelda tells herself more than anything.

Zelda unsheathes her sword, pretending to be confident about the situation. Impa meanwhile picks out a couple of knives, Zelda wonders just where she hid them.

They arrive near a small opening and hide behind another log nearby. Impa signals Ook, who quickly catches a bunch of bomblings with his boomerang; he then throws them into several openings. Zelda covers her ears as the sound of explosions rocks the entire forest, Ook performs a victory dance, but it is interrupted by the emergence of tons of Gohmas from every opening in the dead tree. A few of them set their eyes on Ook who might as well hold a sign that said "I did it". They signal the others to chase after the big monkey, to which he starts to run for his bare life.

In the meantime, Zelda and Impa silently enter the entrance now left unattended, the dark pathways are covered in thick webbing. After they walked deeper inside the tunnel, they reach a more open area, which must be the central complex. Impa quickly hides behind a wooded wall and Zelda follows behind her, they look down on the open room below. Sunlight come in from the holes above revealing that it is much bigger on the inside since it goes underground, a complex system of webs cover it, with Gohmas climbing up and down on the threads. Impa points to the ceiling where a huge Gohma hangs upside down sleeping.

"That must be the queen." Impa reasoned.

Zelda then sees what she is looking for: six people and a horse cocooned alive, and hanging from threads. She easily recognises Groose's haircut sticking out of one of them.

"Then it is just how we are supposed to rescue them" Zelda half-asked.

"I could easily cut them loose, but the fall alone would kill them, we need a way to swing them over to that ledge."

"We need to get close, I see a pathway there."

They sneaked towards the cocooned villagers and were lucky not to be noticed by the Gohma sentries that were patrolling the area. When they reached the platform behind them Zelda whispered "psst, are you okay?"

Ilia answered "Zelda, is that you?"

"Yes, hold on, I am going to get you out of here."

Zelda then accidently stepped on a carefully laid tripwire, causing every Gohma in the whole complex to stare at her. She froze, the only thing she could think of was: _this isn't good_.

"Who issssss the little maiden who daressss enter **my** domain?" the Gohma Queen asks.

Gohmas surround them from every angle, Impa prepares a defensive stance, while Zelda stares at giant spider speaking to her, she finally decides to do something really stupid.

"I am **Princess** Zelda, and these people you kidnapped are **my** friends, release them **now!**"

"Zelda, what are you doing?" Impa asks, but Zelda ignores her.

The queen burst out laughing in her demented laugh "Do you realissssse who I am? Hesh, hesh, hesh, hesh, I am Queen Gohma, and thesssse are my beautiful children, they will enjoy eating both you and your little friendsssss."

"You will regret underestimating me, free them now! I won't ask again." She stares Queen Gohma straight in her eye while getting a readying grip of her bow.

"Or what, little princessss?"

Zelda readies her bow in the blink of an eye, and launches an arrow straight in her eye. The pain of the impact makes the queen to fall off the ceiling and crash through the webbing; her weight causes the whole web complex and all Gohmas climbing on it to tremble to the bottom of the tree.

The Gohmas near Zelda and Impa starts to attack, Impa stabs one in its eye while Zelda draws her sword and cuts off the leg of another and quickly kills it. Another one tries to bite at Zelda, but ultimately leaves itself wide-open for Zelda to stab it in its soft underbelly, then kicking it down the large opening behind it. Two more charge head on against Impa, she quickly throws one of her knives in the eye of one of them, while jumping on top of the other, then grabbing its "head" and stabs it in its mouth.

With all the Gohmas either sent to the bottom of the tree or killed, Zelda and Impa then start to focus on the cocooned villagers, Impa manages to pull them closer to the platform and free them from their cocoons, as soon as Epona had ground under her feet, the frightened horse ran out the nearest exit. The first thing Ilia did when she came out of it was to hug Zelda and start to cry in her shoulder.

"I thought you…I thought you were dead." Ilia cries out.

"I thought the same of you." Zelda replied.

Dazed, Groose asks "Zelda, **you** did all that?"

"Not bad for "miss elf-ears" huh?" Zelda teased, referring to a "nickname" Groose gave her in the past.

"You know, now with your new look and everything, you're actually pretty cool."

Zelda never expected to hear that from Groose of all people.

He then added "…but not as cool as Groose of course."

_Oh, there is old Groose again._

Impa interrupted them and said "We don't have time for this, let's go."

They started to walk towards the exit, until a giant two-fingered hand grabs Zelda and pulls her down to the bottom of the pit, she hears the others shout her name as she falls down. But then she hears another voice.

"Do not think you can essssscape from me!"

Queen Gohma lands on the bottom floor, while dropping Zelda out of her claws. She quickly gets to her feet while drawing out her sword, she stares right in the face of the giant beast.

The queen's eye is dropping with blood from the arrow Zelda hit her with earlier, but she still seems to be able to use it.

"No one who enterssss my domain, leavessssss my domain!" she declared.

No place to run and no place to hide, Zelda was forced to fight the monster.

Queen Gohma charges at her, fangs dripping with venom. Zelda quickly evades the monster, causing her to get her fangs stuck in the floor. In the meantime Zelda tries a previous tactic again, she stabs Gohma in her soft underbelly, this causes her to scream in pain while freeing her fangs from the floor.

"You little rat, I will eat you mysssssself!" She cries out.

Zelda runs to the other side of the room with Queen Gohma following, but this time she tries to stomp at Zelda instead. Zelda barely manages to evade the angry spider's legs. Zelda then charges her sword straight towards Queen Gohma's mouth, stabbing her right between her fangs. Gohma then uses one of her legs to kick Zelda away from her face.

"Get you're filthy handssss off me!"

Zelda notices the sword is still stuck in Queen Gohma's mouth. _What am I going to do now? Wait I got it!_

She runs towards the queen's abdomen, she grabs the hair on it and climbs up. Gohma tries to scratch her off with her legs, but misses. Eventually Zelda gets up on her head, removes the sword from Gohma's mouth and then uses it to stab her in the eye, causing her to scream in pain.

Finally Queen Gohma collapses, with Zelda standing on her dead body. She pants heavily and falls on one knee, looking up she sees the other Gohma's look at her in either awe or fear, with every single one of them soon leaving her alone.

Zelda then starts to climb the rough wall to reach the exit; she eventually leaves the giant dead tree. She is greeted by Impa, Ilia, Groose, Strich, the three volunteers and even Ook.

The first thing she says is "Rough week, huh?" her exhaustion is evident in her voice.

"You defeated her all on your own?" Impa asked.

Zelda just gave her a serious look, to which she took as a yes.

"It is evident now that you hold great potential; you will make a good queen some day."

"Queen?" Ilia asked confused.

Impa explained "Princess Zelda is the true heir to the throne of Hyrule, I have protected her since the day she was born, I kept the truth hidden to protect her from the evil sorcerer Vaati. But sadly has he already found her, that's why he attacked your village."

Ilia then looks at Zelda "So that's who you really are, I was ready to expect anything, but I must say that I'm surprised."

Groose objects "You're joking; this must be some kind of trick, Zelda, queen? Give me a break!"

Impa puts on a harsh tone and addresses Groose "She is the heir to the throne whether you believe it or not! And you really should be more grateful to the girl who risked her own life to save **you!**"

"uuu…uhhhmmm…I was just…"

"Let's find that horse and proceed to Kakariko!" Impa commanded, interrupting Groose's fumbling.

When they finally found both Epona and the cart, they finally continued on their journey. Zelda quickly fell asleep in the back of the cart, where she returned to her dreams.

She sees Vaati's face, he is staring at her, then she turn around to see someone else, not there before. A young man clothed in green, he appears faded, almost ghostlike.

He tells her "Do not make my mistakes."

And then that hysterical red eye is once again staring at her.

**Author notes**

**Just wow! That was painful writing.**

**Anyways, this chapter is meant to show that Zelda can be a formidable warrior and not just a bloody damsel in distress, that is one cliché I just can't stand anymore. **

**And as strange as this might sound to people with arachnophobia, I love spiders, they and reptiles are my favourite animals, so how could I leave Gohma out? And that's also a hint I will put something Reptilian in later chapters.**

**I bet at least one of you can figure out who the ghostly man appearing in Zelda's dream is.**

**I am going to be out of town again soon, so it might take a week or two until the next chapter is up.**

**Oh, and one other thing, where are all the reviews? I think I am about to cry soon :(**


	10. The Rise of Prince Vaati

**Author notes in the beginning for the first time yet, but that is because this is no ordinary chapter.**

**This not a continuation of the story, but rather a retelling of what happened before the story began, and will follow what happened after Vaati's defeat in Four Swords Adventures leading up to the Accursed Sword.**

**So prepare yourselves for… **

**The Rise of Prince Vaati**

A long time ago among the clouds in the vast skies, a floating fortress once known as the Palace of Winds can be seen. The palace was once the domain of the powerful wind mage Vaati, but now it is little more than a ruin.

A spectre of dark magic is floating around it, the spectre's only distinguishing feature is a big singular eye. He was once the feared Wind Mage Vaati himself, but is now barely a ghost wandering in the plain between the living and the dead. He once fought a great battle against a hero clad in green, who wielded none other than the legendary Four Sword itself. Vaati was imprisoned within the sacred blade more than once, but this time was different. Instead of being imprisoned again, did Vaati flee for his bare existence. Blinded by the appearance of another enemy, the infamous warlock Ganon, the hero forgot about the wind mage. When the hero defeated Ganon, everyone thought that Vaati perished with him, but that was not the case.

Every time Vaati was sealed within the Four Sword he lost a lot of his former memories, he ultimately could not remember who he really was, or why he was so obsessed with power. The only thing he did was to follow his desires: claim more power, kill those who opposed him and abduct any fair maiden that caught his eye.

He explored more of his former sanctuary, trying to remember just who and what he was, he finally set his eye on a large trident left on the floor of a large room. Curious he approached the strange weapon, he used a lot of energy into forming a hand out of the mists that make out his damaged body. He reached out and touched the trident, just barely. But then the trident transformed into a sword with a black handle, red blade but with a blue edge and finally a red diamond near the handle. Vaati put a firm grip on the magical sword and pointed it skyward, a thunder strike breaks through the roof and connects with the sword.

Suddenly the memories of his former life returns to him.

He was small, so small that grass was as tall as trees and insects were the same size as him, he was a Minish, a tiny but generous race of people.

"My name is Ezlo, and from here on, you will be my apprentice" the voice of an old man can be heard. He has a long white beard, a green robe and a staff that had a bird's head on it.

Ezlo promised Vaati that he would become a great wizard like himself.

"When will I be able to use real magic, these spells are garbage!" his own voice, albeit it is a much younger version of him that can be heard.

He was still a young boy, immature and filled with ambition. He hates being so insignificant, he was told he would be able to use magic, not cheap tricks.

He decided he had enough and stole Ezlo's most precious possession: a magic hat that would grant the wishes of its wearer. His wish is granted and he became a true sorcerer.

"What a vile form you have taken!" Ezlo shouted out in disgust at Vaati's new form.

"Vile? I am a sorcerer now, and my power is beyond compare! No longer will I tire away as your apprentice! Now, all shall call **ME** master!"

To prove his point, he cursed his old master to become the most ridiculous life form he could think of, a living hat.

Then Vaati remembers his long forgotten plan.

"This year, on the day that comes but once a century, the portal opens. And when it does, I shall claim the light force as my own. I will be transformed, perfect, and there will be none who can stop me..."

He left the Minish World behind him forever, hell-bent on acquiring the legendary Light Force somewhere in Hyrule.

Then he remembers the face of the young Princess Zelda, the time he first saw her.

"The princess who holds the power of light... That mysterious power is said to flow in the veins of every royal lady in your family ever since that day when it was gifted to your people. If I leave you now, you'll only cause me trouble later. That will never do. To stone with you!"

He performed his favourite spell, the one that turn people into statues, at her.

He realises his former cunning and skill of manipulation, back when he took control of the King of Hyrule.

"The golden light force of limitless magical power... I want it! It is somewhere here in Hyrule! Go now, and bring me this power! Waste no time! Go forth at once, and bring me the light force!"

The guards became confused by their "king" giving such orders out of the blue.

"Ezlo, you really are too kind. First, you give me my magic cap, and then you guide me here! At last, I finally know the location of the light force!"

He now remembers where the light force was hidden.

"I have not yet drained **all** of the light force housed in Princess Zelda. But what I have should suffice... I shall be transformed! Unstoppable!"

He could feel his power increasing as he obtained a piece of the light force, but then that young boy with his damned sword decides to stop him.

"Fool! I... But the Light Force... My power... I had such power..."

He could not grasp that an insignificant boy like him could defeat what he had become.

That was when he was imprisoned the first time, a dark empty void, the silence made him forget about his life as a Minish and the power of the light force.

But one day, he was freed from his prison with only his wicked desires left. The first people he saw were the descendants of Princess Zelda and the hero in green.

"But my, what a lovely catch, surely you must be some noble maiden, my name is Vaati. I am the great wind mage! The seal is broken…so I shall rage yet again. And what a gift awaits my return! I shall make you my bride!"

He did not realise that the woman he was holding, was a descendant of the holder of the light force. In his foolishness he ignored the power she held, or the unrelenting will of the hero garbed in green.

"Did you think a dull and rusty blade such as that could defeat me again? You know not your own folly! Now watch as the hunted becomes the hunter!"

He was so foolish, but no more, now he had learned, now he had been resurrected and now was he determined to finish what he started. With his memories back, he transformed back into a more humanoid form, similar to his former appearance, but a bit more mature.

Vaati inspected his new sword with amazement, it had some kind of magical power within, he could feel it. That power somehow managed to give him all of his memories back, now he just needed to learn what else it could do. He channelled his own magical power into the sword, and it started to glow. He could feel the raw power of the sword, and the evil within it, however there was also something else in it, a presence. He recognised it as a Sword Spirit, magical beings that lived inside swords in the ancient days, they were known for being extremely loyal to their wielders, and either possessed great magical power or infinite wisdom.

Out of curiosity, he decided to release the Sword Spirit. Diamonds started to emerge from the sword and gathered a small distance away from him, then they fused in a bright light, revealing the shape of a man. He had a reddish brown colour but with white diamond-shaped stripes on it, a large diamond in his chest, pupil-less eyes and fused white hair. He stared directly at Vaati and bowed.

He introduced himself "My name is Ghirahim, and I will be honoured to serve the new wielder of the Accursed Sword."

"So that is what it is called?" Vaati half-asked.

"Yes, although some Gerudo fools decided to call it the Trident of Power when they found it."

"Who was your previous wielder, Sword Spirit?"

"I had many, but only a few dared to release me, the first to wield that sword was the Demon King Demise, and last before you to **successfully** wield it was the King of Darkness Ganondorf."

"Well now I am the wielder of, what did you call it? The Accursed Sword? So does that mean you will obey me?"

"I will follow your every order with passion, my master."

"Then Ghirahim, I want to rule the world, for that, I need followers, can you procure that?"

"I can both summon and control demons and my magical power is very impressive as well."

"Good, the princess of Hyrule has a sacred power I need, with that power I will be invincible. We need to head to Hyrule Castle and see what they are up to, although we have to handle this delicate and not make the same mistakes again."

At this Ghirahim snapped his fingers, changing his appearance. He now had a new set of clothes, different haircut and ultimately looks far more human with actual pupils and different skin-colour.

"It will be a pleasure to work under you, my master."

His first step though was to prevent him from ever being sealed inside the Four Sword again. So he headed to the Four Sword Sanctuary, the place where the legendary blade is resting, seven young women wielding powerful magic known as the Shrine Maidens protects it. They were the ones who kept him imprisoned for so long, but now they are no match for him.

Vaati observed the hidden sanctuary, four pillars are present, the symbols on top of them represent the four elements: earth, fire, water and wind. A carved image of himself in his monster form being attacked by four swords could be seen on a wall. Then he sees the Four Sword in its pedestal in the middle of the sanctuary, the Shrine Maidens surround the sword and are performing a ritual to enhance the seal on the sword. This could only mean one thing: someone else has been sealed inside the sword, and Vaati knew exactly who it is.

Vaati suddenly unleashed a spell that turned all of the Shrine Maidens into stone and descended towards the sword, he pointed his sword skyward and it was hit by another lightning strike, he then unleashed the energy towards the Four Sword. The beam of energy shattered the sword into pieces, the four elements rose up from its ashes. They must have been what powered the sword in the first place. He summoned the four elements and they merged with his own sword, changing the colour of the diamond from plain red to instead represent the colours blue, purple, red and blue. Now he had even **more** power than ever before.

However, the elements was not all that emerged from the broken sword, suddenly purple mist began pour out, the mist eventually formed the shape of a massive creature, it looked like a humanoid boar with a long cape.

"Free at last!" the monster shouted out.

Vaati recognised the creature instantly "Ganon."

"Who is the puny insect who dares to stand in the way of the King of Darkness?"

"This will be far more satisfying if you remember your own demise." Vaati then used some kind of magic spell at Ganon.

"What is the meaning of…"he suddenly remembered everything that he had forgotten."…I remember, where is my trident?"

"You mean this?" Vaati teased while waving around with his sword playfully.

"Give it to me!"

"Why should the great sorcerer Vaati give a pathetic pig like you the most powerful sword in the world?"

"Vaati? But you're dead!"

Vaati burst out laughing and said "Not as dead as you think, and now I have ascended beyond even the likes of you."

"How dare you think yourself superior to me?"

"I don't think, I know. You were a great legend once, but now you have lost all that once made you powerful, the Triforce of Power abandoned you long ago, and the Accursed Sword is now in **my** possession."

"You cursed insect!"

Ganon tried to slam Vaati with his giant fist, only to hit the ground. Vaati then transformed into a giant one-eyed monster with two muscular arms with black scales, a golden crest that resembled a pair of horns and flaming purple hair at his back. He then unleashed a spell that slammed Ganon to the wall, destroying the artwork of Vaati in the process.

"As you see, am I far superior to you."

"No one is superior to Ganondorf, the King of Darkness!"

"Keep dreaming, Ganon!"

Ganon tried to charge at Vaati but was interrupted by a giant tornado the wind mage summoned. Ganon was trapped inside it while Vaati unleashed tons of lightning strikes at the warlock, the whole tornado began to glow as it was filled with energy, Ganon's scream could be heard from within. Ganon then collapsed on the ground while grunting in agony.

"You…pathetic…wind mage…you are **nothing**!"

Vaati then reverted to his human form.

"Says the one panting on the ground and completely devoid of his dignity. I expected more from you, the legends spoke of you as the most feared man in all of time, and here you are, defeated in a heartbeat."

"I will rise again, and when I do, you will be punished for merely annoying me."

"I don't have time for empty threats, so if you will excuse me, I will kill you and then take over all of Hyrule."

Vaati unsheathed his sword and stepped towards the demonic beast's head, while Ganon gave him an evil glare. Vaati stabbed Ganon in the forehead with the Accursed Sword, causing him to whither into dust.

Victoriously he sheathed his sword and said "Finally, a satisfying victory, now lets see if my luck holds out."

For the years that came Vaati posed as the prince of the mysterious wind tribe, a long gone people. Since his human form is actually based on that of the wind tribe, the people believed him when he said he was one of them.

His goal was to get close to the royal family, so he passed as a suitor to Princess Alenia, the sister to the king. When the new princess was named Zelda, Vaati knew that his goal was within his grasp.

He attacked Hyrule Castle in his monster form in an attempt to get his hands on Zelda, but he failed due to the involvement of a certain Sheikah. However it was not a complete failure as he managed to kill off the entire royal family save for Zelda, even his supposed "wife" was killed by his hands. And then there was the fact that nobody knew that **he** was behind the attack.

A few days after the attack on Hyrule Castle. The royal court assembles in the war keep to assess the situation. The royal lords from every region of Hyrule are sitting around a large table, while a messenger informs them of the situation.

"Did any of the royal family survive the attack?" Lord of the southern region Calhoon asked.

"I am afraid not" the messenger replied.

Lord Pocho of Lake Hylia stated "Then we have no heir to the throne, this cannot be!"

Suddenly Lord Peadro of Labrynna had an idea "There is still one who can still hold the throne."

"And who would that be?" Calhoon asked.

"Prince Vaati of the wind tribe, he is the only one left with any connections to the royal family."

Potho asked "What kind of connections would he have? He is not even of hylian descent!"

"He was officially married to Princess Alenia, sister to the king himself."

"That is not enough grounds to crown someone as the king of Hyrule!"

"I agree, he will not be allowed to go by the title of king, but he will be sitting on the throne just the same."

Calhoon gave Peadro an angry look "I hope you know what you're doing, because the consequences of this might be felt for centuries to come."

Peadro only nodded.

Three weeks later Prince Vaati arrives at the summit, he is dressed in a long purple robe with golden decorations, a symbol of a red eye can also be seen on his chest. His other recognizable features are his long purple hair, unusually pale skin, red eyelids and his strange T-shaped marking under his eye.

He enters the summit and is greeted by the lords of Hyrule.

He asks "Why have I been summoned my lords?"

Potho explains "Hyrule Castle has been attacked by a monster, there were no survivors. Including the entire royal family."

"Of this have I already heard about, what does it have to do with me?"

"Your official marriage to Princess Alenia has put you the only one left with any ties to the royal family."

"Am I to be crowned?"

"Not entirely, you will not get the title of king, but you will sit on the throne." Calhoon explained.

"Is the position temporary?"

"Not unless the true heir to the throne appears."

He knew that would not happen under his watch, and the opportunity intrigued him. He made a sinister smile and said.

"I accept your offer."

And so was Hyrule given to him on a silver platter, during that time, everything changed. Vaati built a great palace on top of the ruins of Hyrule Castle, where a new throne was built.

A few months after he was given the throne, he summoned the landlords again.

"My lords, I have great news for both you and the rest of Hyrule!" Vaati exclaimed with enthusiasm.

The noblemen started to murmur among themselves, until lord Potho asked.

"So what's the news."

"A new lord will sit at this table, and the contributions he will bring will benefit Hyrule beyond doubt."

"Who is he, and what does he represent?"

"Allow me to present…Lord Ghirahim of the demonic army!"

The entire court started to murmur in disbelief, but became completely silent when the oddly dressed demon entered the room.

Ghirahim laughed and stated "I can see it in your eyes, you are just awed at my presence, aren't you?"

Calhoon rose from his seat swiftly and exclaimed "Objection! A demon can not sit in the court of Hyrule!"

Vaati gave Calhoon a murderous look and asked "Are you questioning my decision?"

If looks could do physical harm, then Calhoon would have burnt to ash by Vaati's staring. Literary scared to death, he replied "uhh…no…I was just…"

"And now you are lying to me too?"

"No, it's just that…" he was interrupted by Vaati slamming him to the wall using magic.

The entire court panicked as Calhoon was pinned against the wall and being magically strangled at the same time. Then Vaati slammed his head on the table so hard that he would probably get permanent brain damage.

He slammed his fist on the table so hard that it resonated in the entire room.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY DISOBEDIENCE! Do you worthless creatures hear me? I am the ruler of Hyrule now, and I will punish anyone who questions me, no matter who it is!"

From there on, Hyrule was ruled by an iron fist, demons rallied under Vaati's banner and did his bidding with ferocity. He used his new demon army to crush any rebellion against his new leadership, most who opposed him were ruthlessly dispatched by the sorcerer prince's minions. However there was a few who stood their ground against him, most prominent was the lone warrior known as Sheik.

"The entire battalion was defeated by a single warrior, there is no doubt she was a Sheikah" Ghirahim explained.

Vaati was angered about this news, even though he expected it "It must be the same nuisance who protected Zelda before, let it be known across the land that she is a threat against Hyrule who must be killed on sight."

"With pleasure, my master."

Yet even with all his power and knowledge, his wicked desires remained. One day, when he watched a young servant girl with red hair work in his palace, he walked up to her.

"What a lovely maiden working in my palace." He said aloud.

Due to having her back to him, she was slightly startled by the sudden comment "you scared me a little Mr…oh, your highness, sorry I didn't realize it was you."

"What is your name?"

"Uh, Duelia, why?"

"I am surprised they let such a beautiful woman as yourself do such harsh labour."

"Well, I don't suppose they cared so much as to how I look like, they probably only cared what I could do."

"I disagree, perhaps I can find a different use for you?" he said slightly seductive.

"Like what, your highness?"

Vaati just put a mischievous smile on his face and left the room, leaving the girl curious as to what he meant. During the years that followed, she was assigned as his bride, although it wasn't a mutual beneficial relationship as Vaati was merely using her for his own twisted reasons.

18 years after taking the throne, Vaati heard a rumour that a young hylian girl was adopted by a family in Ordon, and he knew who it was…

**Author notes, again**

**I apologise for taking so long to update, but I have been way out on the countryside, but now I am back home in Stockholm with my computer.**

**So there you have the explanations to why Vaati isn't dead, how he got the Accursed Sword, why Ghirahim is working for him and how he managed to be the Prince of Hyrule.**

**The Four Sword, the Shrine Maidens and Ganon were all met with a terrible fate (that is a reference to a character who will be appear soon)**

**And to clarify to anyone who knows the official Zelda timeline this story takes place in the Child Link timeline, after Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess and Four Swords Adventures.**

**And can you people please be so kind and review? That's not too much to ask, is it? **


	11. Chapter 9: the Road to Kakariko

**Chapter 9: The Road to Kakariko**

The horse kart is still on its way to Kakariko Village, Zelda, Impa, Ilia, Groose, Strich and two of the three volunteers are sitting in the back of the kart, the third one is directing the horse. Ook had returned to his family in Faron Woods were he belongs.

"By the way Zelda, you were right when you said it was a rough week." Ilia noted.

Zelda smiled and replied "Yeah, it sure was."

"Let's see, first my dad left the village on a very short notice and left me in charge."

"No, my weird dreams appeared just before that."

"Fine, but we're still talking about the same week right?"

"Kind of, the first dream was between Sunday and Monday."

"Okay, let's see what came next, oh, that's right, Groose and his gang sedated you"

At the mention of his name, Groose asked "What?"

"The little trick you pulled off to make Zelda not be able to help Fado in time." Ilia explained.

"Right…that thing, Strich what was that you used again?"

He answered "Deku hornet poison combined with mushroom spores."

Zelda asked "Where did you get your hands on that?"

"I am quite the bug-catcher, I collect bugs during my spare time and mushroom spores are useful if you want to catch some of the rarer bugs. I found out if you combine the poison from a Deku hornet with mushroom spores, you could make a very potent sedative. However it was Groose's idea to use it on you."

"Just a way to show how brilliant I am." Groose added.

Zelda shot him a furious glare that sent shivers down his spine while placing a grip on her sword and threatened "Don't ever try that again Groose!"

Groose completely lost his composure and stammered "well…I…suppose…"

"You suppose, suppose what?"

"Ahh, forget it, I wasn't supposing anything, okay!"

"Fine!" Zelda decided that she didn't want to argue with him anymore and let it slide.

Ilia then decided to continue their previous conversation "Okay, the next strange thing that happened was that Lord Ghirahim guy, he really creeped me out."

"Yeah, if it had not been for those Light Arrows...it would have been **really** bad."

"Well, it was a good thing he got what was coming to him."

"Not quite, he is still out there, and I doubt I will get the same luck next time I meet him."

"Let's hope you **won't** meet him again then."

"However, about the same time, I was approached by a talking owl, who apparently could use magic."

"That isn't something you see every day, but he was kind of friendly, I mean he did help us defend the village."

"The attack…that was a bold move on Vaati's part, but we still managed to survive it all."

"Thanks to you I would say."

"And the others who helped us, Ook, Groose, Geapora and…Rusl." Zelda looked slightly down just thinking about what could have happened to her adoptive father.

Ilia said in a comforting tone "I am **so** sorry for your loss."

"He isn't dead; I will find a way to save him!" determination was present in her voice.

"I don't doubt it, not after you saved us from that giant spider."

"I admit, it was the bravest thing I have ever done, but I couldn't have done it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"First there was Ook who told us about you, and I doubt I could have done it without Impa's help."

"I suppose you are right…" Then Ilia noticed something off in what Zelda just said. "Wait, what do you mean: Ook told you about us, can he talk?"

"There was this really tiny man who could speak with animals…"

They were suddenly interrupted by the voice of the tiny man "I told you, anyone can **speak **with animals, it just that only a few can understand what **they** say!"

Groose became startled by the voice and shouted "Who said that?"

"I take it you're Groose, I am standing on top of your rather interesting pompadour."

And indeed he was standing in Groose's hair, Groose panicked and showed the little man off his head, causing him to crash on the floor of the kart.

"Aaaooooouuuuth! That really hurt, who are you to do such things towards an old man?" he exclaimed as he hit the floor.

He quickly jumped up on the arm support next to Zelda "I don't think I had the time to properly introduce myself last time. My name is Ezlo, a famous Minish sage and craftsman."

Ilia asked "So that's the one you just mentioned?"

"Yep" Zelda confirmed and turned to Ezlo "Last time we met, you knew my name, how?"

"A long time ago, I met one of your ancestors; you look just the same my dear."

"One of my ancestors?"

"Yeah, back during the Force Era, one of my disciples caused a lot of trouble for Hyrule, including transforming your ancestor into a statue. I teamed up with a good young boy called Link to put an end to his mischief."

_That sounded eerily familiar_ "Wait, did you just say "transformed into a statue"?"

"Well, it is a hideous spell only a few sorcerers can master, I am **not** one of them!"

"Do you know how to reverse it?"

"Who do think I am? Of course I know!"

"Then tell me?"

"Right, what you need is something that can repel evil; we saved your ancestor using the legendary Four Sword, why are you so interested in that anyway?"

"Because my dad suffered that fate."

"Oh my, who would do such a thing?"

"It was Prince Vaati who did it."

Ezlo's face turned into one of chock "Vaati, did you just say Vaati?"

"Yes I did, why?"

Instead of answering he continued asking "Long purple hair, red eyes, a marking under his eye and he dresses entirely in purple, red and gold. Am I right?"

Suddenly Impa joined in on the conversation "You knew him before?"

"A long time ago, he was just a young boy back then. I took him on as my apprentice, he was almost as my own son. Until his ambitions got the better of him and he became enchanted by the wickedness in the hearts of humans."

"He was a Minish like you, how did he become what he is now?"

"I am an expert inventor, most of the Minish revere me for my remarkable creations, one of those was a hat that would grant the wishes of its wearer, Vaati put it on without permission. He wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, before my very eyes, the boy I took on as my apprentice died, and something else was born in his place." Ezlo turned to Zelda and continued "He was the very same one who cursed your ancestor, I thought he was defeated ages ago."

Ilia asked "Wait, how did you **not** know he was alive? Everyone in Hyrule knows him."

"I very recently returned to Hyrule, and there aren't that many people to eavesdrop on in these woods."

"Eavesdrop?" Ilia said accusingly.

"Hey, most people don't even know we exist, and we want to keep it that way. It may come as a surprise to you, but we Minish live everywhere, sometimes right under the noses of humans. And we rarely show ourselves to anybody, well sometimes to good-natured children, but rarely otherwise."

"Are you saying there are tiny people living in my house when I am not looking?"

"Precisely, but most of us, including myself actually live in another world, there is one link between them, but it opens only once a century and closes after a few weeks. It is open now, so that's why I am here."

"So then you're people will only be living in my house for a few weeks?"

"Not necessarily true, since a lot of us chose to remain in Hyrule."

Zelda asked "Then how come nobody has ever talked about your people? You're not **that** hard to see."

"Are we not?" suddenly he turned around and put his hands around his mouth as if he is about to shout and says "Ripi pico ripico picori!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I said: you can come out now!"

Zelda turned around to see that the entire kart was filled with Minish, they looked somewhat like humanoid mice and wore green clothes and red coned hats, they also had feather-looking tails.

Groose panicked "T…T…Tiny people…wh…what **ARE** they?"

Ezlo turned to him and answered "Haven't you been listening, my boy? They are the Minish!"

"But where did they come from?"

"They were here the entire time, actually."

One of the Minish looks at Groose and says "Ripi Ripo Picori Picori!"

Ezlo explains "oh, that's the language of the Minish, he said that he liked your hair."

Groose ran his hand through his pompadour confidently "Well, what can I say, except that it's the single best haircut in Hyrule?"

The Minish who commented on his hair jumped in the air in excitement, he obviously had a fondness for Groose or his pompadour.

Another one who was wearing glasses, a red robe and a tall hat was carefully examining Zelda and said in realisation "Rico…Pico…Picori?"

Ezlo answered him "Yes, it is true; she is the holder of the Light Force."

The other Minish nodded and said in hylian "So she is Princess Zelda then?" he turned to the humans and introduced himself "My name is Festari, I am one of the few Minish that can speak in the human language, I am quite the human enthusiast, if I do say so myself."

Ilia and Zelda made awkward waves to Festari without saying anything, Elzo meanwhile spoke up and said "We will talk to the other Minish and find out what Vaati is up to **now,** I simply **can not** have **him** causing trouble for Hyrule **again!** With that, we're off, see you later!"

And in an instant, all the Minish were gone.

"How do they do that?" Ilia confusingly asks.

"No idea." Groose answers.

The volunteer who was steering the horse shouted "We're here!"

The others turn to look ahead and see the entrance to Kakariko Village; the village is built in an arid canyon near the base of the treacherous Death Mountain. The houses are made of dried wood and stone, a wooded sign near the entrance says "Welcome to Kakariko"

The villagers all gather to see what's going on; some of them actually come from Ordon. Uli is standing there more exited than ever by the possibility of the fact that both her daughter and husband are still alive, so when Zelda exits the kart she immediately hugs her.

"Thank Farore you're alive, we were so worried when you didn't show up." Uli says on the brink of bursting into tears.

"I'm okay mom, you don't have to worry about me." Zelda replies.

"Of course, but I do have to ask, what exactly are you wearing?" referring to Zelda's more adventurous clothing.

Impa joined in on the conversation "It was a gift from me."

Uli is surprised by the appearance of the strange tattooed woman whom she had never seen before, or had she? "And you are?"

"Sheik, that's at least what people know me as. I am Zelda's guardian."

"What do you mean "guardian"?"

"Since the day she was born, have I protected her, you may not remember me but we met a long time ago."

"Were **you** the one who brought Zelda to us 18 years ago?"

Impa nodded and said "When the village was attacked, I saved your daughter from falling into Vaati's hands."

"In that case, thank you."

Impa made a respectful bow but remained silent.

Ilia meanwhile heard someone calling her name; she turned around to see her father Bo holding out his hands. She ran over and hugged him.

"So…uh, how have you been doing, sweetie?" he hesitantly asks.

Ilia then shot him a glare that was a mix of sadness and anger "Terrible, since you had to run off and give me **this** job just before some of the weirdest things that could possibly happen, happens!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea these things would happen all of a sudden, but you have to understand that I was needed here."

"**Why**, how could **here** be more important than your own village?"

"Calm down Ilia, the Gorons had problems with the two dragons who live inside the mountain, they needed outside help, and I was the only one they trusted enough to help them."

"Dragons?"

"Yes, the self-proclaimed rulers of flames and magma, if they so much as loose their temper, they could bring the whole mountain down."

A man dressed in a brown tribal robe stepped forth and introduced himself "My name is Renado, appointed shaman of this village, you are most welcome to stay in our village for as long as you need."

"Thank you, I hoped as much." Zelda said in gratitude.

Then Colin came up to her, Zelda kneeled to be at his level "Colin, how you been?"

"Okay I guess, where is dad?"

That was the one question Zelda did not want to answer, she looked down on the ground, her expression was slightly sad. Uli looked at her with concern, but Zelda didn't answer, she just patted Colin on his shoulder and walked away.

Uli's face was one of terror from the implications, she dared not believe what could have happened to her husband. But Colin on the other hand knew that something had happened to him, based on Zelda's reaction.

Near the village was a graveyard, but underneath it was a dark cavern. It was filled with an unnatural darkness, one that was not supposed to exist in the world of light.

A whispery voice could be heard in the darkness "**She** has arrived, soon my resurrection will be complete..."

**Author notes**

**Sorry for taking so long, but this chapter demanded to be longer and longer.**

**However, here we have Ezlo and the Minish, they will be important figures later in the story. The Minish are** **actually my favourite race in the Zelda universe, I like the concept of them, plus, they are just soooo adorable! (I am actually a guy by the way)**

**Anyway, I know I put not just one, but two cliffhangers in the ending like, who are the two dragons? And who is the mysterious voice underneath the graveyard? However the answer might not necessarily be answered in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and this version of Kakariko is the one in Twilight Princess, and not the one in Ocarina of Time or A Link to the Past. And just to clarify, this version of Uli is not pregnant. **

**Shippingpowersactivate:**** I am glad you liked it.**

**Burning book:**** I am not entirely sure what you are referring to, but about that PM, I have seen those videos before and I even own a copy of Hyrule Historia so I am pretty sure I have it right.**


	12. Chapter 10: Dragons with Attitudes

**Chapter 10 Dragons with Attitudes**

The new arrivals had spent the entire evening telling the others of everything from what happened during the attack, their encounter with Queen Gohma and even to when they met Ezlo and the Minish.

Some of the listeners were sceptical about some of the things they were told, while others believed every word. However there was one part that was more surprising and unbelievable than any other, and that was the truth about **Princess **Zelda. The fact that Vaati was out for her blood didn't exactly make it more believable either.

After a while Zelda had enough and decided to go to bed, due to shortage of rooms she had to share it with Ilia, but she didn't mind, in fact she preferred to share it with her, and not with a few others she didn't even tolerate. Ilia was in fact having more trouble sleeping than Zelda did, mostly because she had grown rather paranoid about potential Minish looking at her when she wanted to be more private.

Zelda once again returned to her mysterious dreams, she was now standing over Vaati, who was lying on the ground defeated, a large gash could be seen on his chest. She raised her sword to execute him on the spot.

But then she hesitated as she heard those words again "Do not make my mistakes"

And when she turned to Vaati again, she could no longer see the evil sorcerer she hated and feared, all she could see was a young boy who begged for his life. All she could feel for him was sorrow and pity. _Was the mistake to kill him or to hesitate?_

Zelda woke up, slowly remembering where she was, Renado had given Zelda and Ilia a room in one of the houses built next to the canyon. She noticed that Ilia had not yet woken up, so she quietly got dressed and left the building.

Zelda was not familiar with this new village so she wasn't entirely sure where to go, but something did catch her eye. Near the end of the valley was a natural spring, Impa was standing in the spring in the most insane pose Zelda had ever seen, she was standing on the tips of her toes on one leg, while at the same time being deep in meditation. Impa was very well trained and muscular, despite her silver hair she looked fairly young, she must have just passed the age when the hair loses colour. Her warrior's braid probably indicates how old she is, it reaches to her knee which should put her in her early forties.

Zelda approached the spring which immediately caught Impa's attention.

"Awake?"

Zelda did not expect Impa to notice her that quickly. "uhh…yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Still haunted by those dreams again?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Zelda decided to change the topic "So…Impa could you tell me about your people? I honestly don't know that much about the Sheikah."

"Our history is filled with bloodshed, tragedy and…sorrow."

"Nothing else?"

"Very little, the only good thing about us has been our vigil over the Royal Family."

"How could you even say that? An entire people could not be wicked, only the people of it."

"You have done a fair bit of reading I hear, that was recited from the book "The People's Shadows" written by the most famous scholar in Hyrule, I have worked with his son Shad before."

"Perhaps, but he got a point, right?"

"The Sheikah are not a natural people like the Hylians or the Zoras, our ancestors were actually ordinary humans who hated the light-filled world we all live in. They thought they could cast the world into darkness with the power of the Triforce."

"The Triforce?"

"The ancient power of the three goddesses, it is said that it would grant the wishes of whoever laid their hands on it."

"And your ancestors tried to find it?"

"They used the Accursed Sword to create an unspeakable magic known as the Fused Shadow, which they in turn used to transform themselves into dark beings in their attempted to seize the Triforce, but they were stopped by the servants of the light."

"The same sword Vaati has?"

"The same. That wicked sword has caused more evil through time than you could imagine."

"So what happened to them, your ancestors?"

"The Fused Shadow was shattered and sealed away and the sword was lost in time. My ancestors punishment was harsh, most were cast into a world of shadows were they remain to this day, while those that surrendered promised to permanently remove their greed and serve the goddesses forever. But when they removed it, they realised just what atrocities they committed, nearly all of them had slaughtered their own friends and family in blind pursuit of power. And when their eyes opened, they saw the faces of everyone they murdered and…they…cried. The symbol on my forehead represents that moment, the eye of the painful truth. **They** were the ones who became the Sheikah…those were my ancestors."

"Oh, my."

"Now you understand what my people really are, do you still believe that which you just told me?"

"I do!"

Curious, Impa turned to face Zelda and asked "How come?"

"All that was in the long forgotten past, and you have been good to me and my friends, surely there is more to you than just tragedy and sorrow."

"I wish you were right, but I can't see much beyond…" Impa froze as she sensed something.

"What, what is it?"

"I feel something…or more correctly, someone…"

"Who? What are talking about?"

Instead of answering Zelda's question, Impa headed for the graveyard, with Zelda following. When they arrived, Impa just stood there while observing the graveyard as if she expected some kind of monster to jump out any moment.

Zelda decided to ask again "Impa? What is the matter? Impa!"

After about a full minute of staring, the Sheikah finally relaxed and said "Nothing, it was just a hunch."

"Okay, can we go back?"

"Sure."

When they left the graveyard, traces of some form of unnatural darkness started to rise from the ground and the rough outline of a man started to manifest in it.

"Even if you wouldn't come to me now, soon you will be forced to meet me…if you want the Triforce." He said in a strange whispery voice.

He held up his left hand and it faintly started to glow.

At the same time Zelda felt a strange feeling on the back of her left hand, she had felt it once before. She moved her hand to eye-level only to see the same three triangles again, but this time, Impa took notice.

"Let me see!" she said while grabbing Zelda's wrist.

"I saw that once before, but I don't know what it means."

"You have no idea how significant this mark is, this is proof that you hold one of the pieces of the Triforce."

"I assume that makes things even more complicated?"

"Indeed, I need to contact the resistance, I will be back soon!"

And without further explanations Impa slammed a deku nut in the ground and disappeared into thin air. Leaving Zelda puzzled as to why she is having a piece of the Triforce in her left hand.

Meanwhile in Vaati's palace, the sorcerer prince is closely inspecting his sword, the weapon has long fascinated Vaati, and he would not be where he was without it.

But it was not enough, the most powerful sorcerer in the world is a ridiculous title, he needed to be a true god if he was to be satisfied. However the question has always been: how? There was the Light Force, but that spiteful Sheikah insists on keeping it from him. On the other hand, there was a rumour of a mask that held the power of a deity, a Fierce Deity. This powerful mask was said to be in possession of the enigmatic Happy Mask Salesman. But the source of this information is unreliable at best, as it was told to him by the mysterious Trickster of Darkwood, one only a fool would trust.

He decided to find out just how well Ghirahim is at finding the blasted salesman, since Ghirahim is bound to the Accursed Sword, Vaati can use the sword to contact him remotely.

"Ghirahim, report?" Vaati telepathically asked the sword spirit.

Ghirahim's voice could be heard "Oh, forgive me master, I seem to have run into a little…uh…problem."

"What "problem"?"

"I have searched the entire market, but the mask salesman is nowhere to be seen."

"Find that swindling Trickster, get him to tell you where he is!"

"As you wish, my master."

Vaati sighed in irritation, _Why can't anything ever go in my favour?_

Not too far away his palace lays Hyrule Castle Town, the capital city of Hyrule. People from all over Hyrule come here either to make a living or hawk their wares, but a few come for a different reason entirely.

Impa was sneaking through the crowds wearing a black veil to conceal her appearance, she knew that Vaati had ordered her to be killed on sight. However there was one place that he never looked at twice, Telma's bar. It was there that the resistance held their meetings in secret, and now was the time for one such meeting.

She entered the secluded bar, there were only a few patrons inside, probably because it was a bit to early. The owner Telma is a middle-aged woman with tan skin and red hair and is a person who has the ability to be both kind and bossy at the same time.

"What will it be, honey?" she asked the Sheikah.

"Something has happened, and I think it's serious." Impa explained to the bar owner.

"Come." She encouraged Impa while moving into another room, Impa followed.

Now when they were alone, Telma asked. "Okay, what is it?"

"Zelda can't hide anymore, it is only a matter of time until Vaati finds her again. We need to do something soon, or everything might be lost."

"I know, when the owl told us about the attack, I had a hard time believing it. But still, deep down we all knew this day would come."

"Yes…I guess we did. Tell the others to meet me in Kakariko Village tonight. But remember, Zelda's location is a secret to everybody but the resistance, so try to be discreet about it."

"Of course, I will tell them as soon as I am able."

"Thank you."

"No problem, honey."

Impa noticed that Telma said the word "honey" rather often, but that was far from the most important thing to think about right now.

Back in Kakariko, Zelda had consulted Renado about her dreams, so he took her to his sanctuary to help her. The sanctuary is soothing place built out of sandstone and outfitted with candles.

"So this thing you wanted to try…" Zelda suggested.

"It is called meditation." He answered.

"Right…it will help me understand my dreams?"

"I can't **promise** you it will, but it is possible."

"Okay, so what do I do?"

Renado sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, Zelda did the same.

He spoke in a very calm voice "Close your eyes…relax…calm your mind…and don't think…"

_What, how am I suppose to __**not**__ think?_ "I beg you pardon?"

"Your mind is filled with thoughts that will distract you, if you want to find what you seek, you must clear your mind."

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes, for a few hours nothing happened. But then after a long time she saw something…high up in the vast skies, there among the clouds was a castle or palace that seemed to float in mid-air.

She could hear Impa's voice calling her name, but her voice is drowned by laughter, it is a voice Zelda recognises as belonging to Ghirahim.

She is suddenly attacked by a sword wielding assailant, Zelda turns around and blocks the attack only to see that the attacker looks exactly like…herself? The doppelgänger is grinning evilly at Zelda and then she burst out into laughter.

Without warning an insane shriek freezes Zelda in her tracks, and then something violently grabs her and tosses her towards the ground below.

Zelda could feel the wind as she falls, she could not see a way to survive the fall, she was going to hit the ground, no matter what she does. But just before she hits the ground, her vision is filled with that grotesque red eye again.

Zelda nearly panicked as she snapped out of it, Renado got up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"It feels like I just walked over my own grave…" Zelda answered in chock.

"I'm sorry I made you go through that."

"It's fine, I just have to figure out what it means…" Zelda got up and left the sanctuary, leaving the shaman worried about what she saw.

On the slopes of Death Mountain, Ilia's father and former mayor of Ordon Bo is walking, the Gorons have finally allowed him to have an audience with the two dragons.

The Gorons are mountain-dwellers and live on a diet of rocks, they are renowned for their incredible strength and brotherly bond they share with each other. However they rarely trust outsiders, but Bo managed to gain their trust by beating their Patriarch Darunia in a sumo-contest, with the help of some iron boots he managed to acquire of course, even though he is quite heavy, the Gorons are basically made of rock and could beat any human in a fair fight.

They asked him to negotiate with the dragons since he is the only human they trust enough to help them. The two dragons who live in the mountain are Flamagia the Queen of Flames and her brother Magmagia the King of Magma, they are believed to be both descended from the legendary dragon Volvagia. They are the rulers of Death Mountain and are both feared and respected by the Goron tribe.

He approached the entrance to the mountain, two Gorons stands guard, upon recognising his face, they let him pass. Inside he is greeted by Darunia who "friendly" punches his shoulder, the Goron is easily recognised due to his big rocky beard and high stature.

"Welcome brother!" Darunia greeted.

"Darunia, it's been some time." The human responds.

"Ha! That's an understatement, it's been over ten years, and that is a long time to see an old friend."

"I had some responsibilities, mostly being appointed mayor on short notice."

"Being Patriarch isn't any easier, and to be honest have I grown a bit older since then, but my strength hasn't withered yet."

"I bet, so what do they want now?" referring to the dragons.

"It's that Vaati scoundrel, they have become increasingly angry at him, and you **know** what happens when they get angry."

"I can't blame them, he recently attacked my village and turned on of my best friends to stone, no offence."

"I don't like him either, but if the dragons loose their temper they could might as well burn Hyrule to ash. That is why we only let those that we can trust meet them, you're lucky you are one of them."

They proceeded deeper into the mountain until they reached a massive room with a large round platform in the centre which was surrounded by molten lava. The skeleton of the legendary Volvagia itself is hanging on the wall in front of them.

Darunia curls up into a ball and pounds the ground heavily; the vibrations are felt through the entire room.

Suddenly the room starts to shake and two serpentine dragons rise out of the lava, they share an equal amount of similarities and differences, they both have metallic masks, green eyes, red scales and flaming hair, but Flamagia is a lot thinner, has a smaller mouth, curled up horns and more protruding hair which is coloured more orange. Magmagia on the other hand is a lot broader and have two massive arms, his head is more elongated and shows his teeth even when his mouth is closed and his horns are only slightly curled, in addition he also have a beard under his lower jaw which along with the rest of his hair is coloured dark red.

"It appears the human is here, sis" Magmagia noted.

"Brother, do you think I'm blind? I don't need you to constantly remind me of what is right in front of me!" Flamagia shot back.

They flied towards Bo and Darunia, with Flamagia curiously observing the human.

"So this is the human you trust so much, Darunia?" she asked.

The Goron nodded.

Bo spoke up "What is it you need me for?"

"Nothing, since we have no **need** of lesser beings." Magmagia stated.

His sister shot a fireball at him which immediately shut him up, then she turned to the visitors "Forgive my brothers stupidity, but what he means to say is that we would **prefer** your help, rather than actually **needing** it."

"What **is** the problem?" the human asked.

"That foul sorcerer Vaati and his guard dog Ghirahim have infested our caves with Dodongos, DODONGOS!"

Her brother continued for her "…And we want to have a word with the idiot who let him in charge."

"...Since we found out someone in Ordon was working for the resistance, we want to pass a message to him."

"…Sooner rather than later." It was interesting how they finished each others sentences.

Bo had no idea how they came by that information, but knowing their hatred for being questioned, he decided not to ask.

"He was turned into a statue by Vaati a short while ago…"

The human paused as Magmagia growled in irritation but continued.

"…But we met up with another member of the resistance recently."

The brother dragon became frustratingly angry and shouted "He's useless! I'll eat him myself!"

But before he could make a move, his sister grabbed his horn and slammed his head against the ground.

Bo quietly asked Darunia "Are they always like this?"

"Yes, they are." Was his only reply.

Flamagia then soared over to the two bipeds and said "If that is the case, then we have a little present for that person." She turned to her brother and continued "Brother, get the map!"

"Why can't you do it?" He asked childishly.

"Because you're a worthless pile of dragon-scales with the mind of a cactus!"

He muttered something under his breath and then dived into the lava.

The sister dragon explained to the human "Rumour is that only one weapon can defeat Vaati, and we discovered a map inside the mountain to its location. The problem is that it is written in a language none have spoken for thousands of years, not even we understand what it says."

Bo couldn't resist to ask "How do you know it leads to this weapon if you can't read it?"

"It just **does**! I…mean the guy we stole it from said it would, he was one of the few who could read it, but he was so GREEDY! I mean he charged us a roasting fortune for **one **map, I even heard he was arrested for that, serves him right."

Magmagia later returned with an old stone tablet and gave it to Bo while saying "Take this, human."

His sister continued "But remember, that we want it back, so make a perfect copy, then give it back to us."

Her brother finished in a threatening tone "But if you don't bring it back before tomorrow night, we will burn Kakariko Village to the ground, is that understood?"

Bo nodded in agreement.

With that, the two dragons dove back into the lava, Bo turned to Darunia "Well, I better get going then, no time to waste!"

"Wait!" the Goron exclaimed.

"What?"

"Whatever is going on, it sounds interesting, I want in."

"Fine, let's go!"

Back in Kakariko, Zelda is sitting in her bed while trying to decipher the vision she experienced at Renado's sanctuary. _Am I going to die there? No, that's impossible, I was alive in the other one, but what if that was before this one. Or maybe they aren't to be taken literally, maybe they only symbolise something else, but what?_ Her line of thought is interrupted by Ilia coming through the door.

"You okay?" she asked upon seeing Zelda's sulking pose.

"Yes…"she corrected "…no."

Ilia sat beside her on the bed and asked "what's bothering you?"

"It's all these nightmares and weirdness, I just wanted things to go back to normal. Just go up early, train with my bow on wooden targets with dad, end up in a ridiculous argument with Colin, taste mom's delicious pumpkin soup and sit at rivers edge with you all evening."

That last comment made Ilia smile gently.

Zelda continued "But now, I have a destiny in which the whole world may be at stake, and I am afraid I won't return."

Ilia put an arm around Zelda's shoulder and said "It's going to be alright, if anyone can do this, then it's you. I for one believe, no…" she corrected herself "I **know** you will make it!"

"Thanks." Zelda whished she could have her confidence, but she didn't.

**Author Notes**

**This chapter became a lot longer than I had intended it to be, sorry if that made it take more time.**

**The Sheikah's back-story and connection to the Dark Interlopers is in NO way canon, and is just my personal interpretation. **

**And for the love of whatever you believe in, please review!**

**I will soon post pictures of both the two dragons and the Dark Interlopers on my DeviantArt profile Reptileman778, so you may check that out, but it might take little time for me to do that, well, I can't do two things at the same time.**

**MrRoMaGi: **Thanks for finally reviewing, see you at school!


	13. Chapter 11: The Trickster of Darkwood

**Chapter 11 The Trickster of Darkwood**

Deep in Faron Woods, inside Queen Gohma's old lair, Vaati is observing the body of the dead arachnid. After Zelda's disappearance after the battle of Ordon, Vaati had sent his demon army to find her, but what they discovered was that one of the most fearsome monsters in the world was defeated by a lone warrior who used only a bow and a sword.

_Could it be…him? No, that's impossible, it must have been Zelda. But if she is this powerful, then perhaps a group of brainless bokoblins won't do the trick._

He had just sent some of his most powerful minions to capture Zelda: first there was Gomess, a ghastly looking creature consisting of dozens of bats, then there was the Helmaroc King, a massive bird of prey that wears a metallic helmet, then there was the giant amoeba known as Morpha which could control the water it resides in, King Dodongo is the ruler of the reptilian dodongo creatures who can breath fire, the Red Master Wizzrobe is the most powerful Wizzrobe in the world, Façade is a odd disembodied face that delights in causing mischief, the Black Knight is a Darknut with unparalleled sword-skills and last but not least the giant sea monster Tentalus which consists of mostly tentacles.

They were to search through the entirety of Hyrule and retrieve Zelda at any cost; the only question was which one would find her first?

As the sun sets on Kakariko Village, Darunia and Bo are desperately trying to draw a copy of the stone tablet they received from the dragons, while Groose and Zelda are playing an intense game of chess.

"Now Zelda, you're going down!" Groose spouts in overconfidence while making a move.

"Please remember who you're dealing with." Zelda warns.

"Well, **excuse **me princess, but you are challenging the unbeatable Groose."

"After beating you three times in a row you still believe that?"

Meanwhile Bo had just finished his attempt at a "perfect" copy and showed it to Darunia.

"Will this do?"

The Goron just grunted and said "No offence brother, but that's terrible."

"How about yours?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He then handed over his attempt.

"That is even worse!"

Zelda couldn't help but pay attention to their conversation and decided to ask "Can I try?"

Darunia responded "Sure, knock yourself out."

Groose retorted "You can't leave now, we're in the middle of a game!"

"Oh…" Zelda then moved one piece "Checkmate, now I'm going to help the others."

"What? Not again!"

She picked up a pen and a piece of paper, and just stared at the stone tablet for a full minute. The image, every single detail, every single symbol was burned into her mind, she could almost feel it. With this perfect image in her head she started illustrating it. After half an hour she was finished, the piece of paper in her hand looked exactly like the stone tablet in front of her.

Bo just stared at the masterpiece in amazement "I didn't know you were so good at drawing."

"Really? Since I have always been drawing like this."

"I never noticed."

"Well we never talked much at all when I come to think of it."

That reminded him of the fact that he was intentionally distant and generally not very talkative when it was about Zelda. For most people in the village (with the exception of Ilia) there was always a sort of "aura" about her that made her stick out, and some people (like Groose) took a negative view towards the young girl. But for him it was something else, something he had no idea how to react to, it was in fact something he "accidently" read on a piece of paper written by his daughter. He never looked at Zelda the same way after reading that small line of text.

Darunia picks up the stone tablet and explains "I better get this back to the dragons soon or they will be very angry, I'm coming back as soon as it is done."

Just after he left, a new voice appears "That is a very interesting map indeed."

Zelda recognised the voice and simply asks "So where are you now?"

"Oh, on the chess table."

And there was a Minish with a tall red hat leaning against a chess piece.

"What was your name? uhmm…Oh, Festari wasn't it, right?"

"That's right, we didn't exactly have time to talk that much last time we met."

Bo joined in on the conversation "So this is one of those Minish you were talking about, I was a bit sceptical they even existed."

Festari laughed slightly and said "That's what's so funny about you humans; you are sceptical to almost anything!"

"Ha, ha," Zelda mocked sarcastically and asked "So how many of you are there now?"

"It's just me and…" he pointed towards Groose's shoulder and finished "…him."

And another Minish was standing on his shoulder, it was the same one who commented on Groose's hair before, but now had he changed his haircut to look exactly like Groose's. For some reason Groose didn't freak out about a having a thumb-sized person on his shoulder.

"Pico, rico picori picori cori!" the Minish happily shouted out, Festari translated "He said he liked your style so much, he named himself and changed his hair after you. Honestly, I don't know what the matter with him is."

"Well, it's about time someone took me seriously." Groose remarked.

Zelda then decided to ask "So what are you here for?"

"The meeting of course!" Festari answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What meeting?"

"You don't know? The resistance is holding one of their meetings here, Ezlo and me have been talking with the other Minish tribes and have gathered a lot of things to talk about, though Ezlo himself I'm afraid is rather busy and won't attend the meeting."

"What else can you tell me about this meeting?"

Suddenly the sound of commotion could be heard outside, Festari added "That must be them coming right now."

Zelda and the others in room (excluding the two Minish) ran outside to see what was happening.

Outside the people of the village gather as four riders and an owl came through the northern entrance. Some of the villagers got a bit nervous as they had no idea who they were, until the one at the front removed a black veil from her face, Zelda recognised her as Impa. And she also recognised the owl who just sat down on a tree pole; it was Geapora, or whatever he was called, but she had no idea who the remaining three were.

Impa stepped up towards her and said "Zelda, these are those I work with, they are the resistance."

A young woman with short raven black hair in a knight's uniform stepped forward "So you're Zelda, yeah? I'm Ashei."

Zelda reached her hand in a traditional handshake, but Ashei just ignores it and walks past her, Zelda wasn't sure if she was offended or not.

"She's like that, don't think too much of it" said a young man with brown hair and glasses. "My name is Shad, pleasure to make you acquaintance." This time he reached his hand to greet her.

Zelda took it and answered "Likewise, you seem to be little more polite than the last one."

"Ashei is a warrior, she wasn't really taught in manners very much, while I grew up in upper class. I spent most of my life reading, and I thought I could use that knowledge to help the resistance."

"I too spent a lot of my time reading, I was always top of my class in the history of Hyrule."

Shad put an amused expression on his face and challenged "Oh, really? Let's see, what did people ride on during the Sky Era?"

"Loftwings."

"Hmm…Who was behind the Shadow Invasion?"

"It was either Zant or Ganondorf."

"It was both in fact, who forged the Dominion Rod?"

"The Oocca."

"Mysterious hand in the dormitory wants?"

"Paper."

"What does "Tingle, Tingle, Koolo-Limpah" mean?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You really are good at this, here is a tuff one: who founded the Darkwood Markets?"

_I don't know that!_ "uh…I think…I have no idea."

"Didn't think so, the correct answer is the Trickster of Darkwood, but to be honest, I don't know anything about him other than that."

Ashei interrupted their conversation and shouted "Shad, I need your help with preparing the meeting, yeah!"

"I'll be right there!" he then turned to Zelda "It's always a pleasure meeting a fellow scholar, see you around."

He ran over to where Ashei was waiting, Zelda meanwhile turned to Impa who was talking with a man in his early sixties. But there was something about him that seemed…familiar, _where could I have seen him before? Ooohhhh…that's right, he was talking with dad just two months ago. But what is he doing here?_

They stopped talking and the man walked past her to join up with the others, Impa noticed Zelda's curious look and explained "The resistance will hold a meeting here in Kakariko tonight, and you are to be included."

Zelda simply answered "I gathered that."

Impa started to walk towards in the direction of the others, but then Zelda asked "The man you just talked to, who is he? I saw him speaking with Rusl just a few months ago."

"His name is Auru, he is, like us one of the few survivors of the attack on Hyrule Castle. He hid his identity to prevent being noticed by Vaati, but his knowledge has helped the resistance since the beginning. As for why he was speaking with your father two months ago, that must have been when he recruited him."

"Wait, what?"

"Rusl was working for the resistance, but he decided not to tell anyone for the purpose of protecting you and his village."

"So he was working for the resistance the whole time?" her voice then rose "What other secrets is the resistance keeping from me?"

Zelda's sudden aggression in her tone took Impa off-guard "Calm down, I am willing to tell you everything I know, all you have to do is ask."

"Okay then, what can you tell me about the resistance?"

"It all started with the attack on Hyrule Castle, many assumed the attacker was a loose demon that wanted revenge on the Royal Family. But I and Auru had witnessed the creature transform into a man of unimaginable magical power, and when he was given the throne we knew that was part of his plan all along. So we joined forces and searched behind the scenes for potential allies, the first of which found us."

Suddenly the voice of Keapora Geabora joined in on the conversation "I saw first hand what Vaati did during the Shadow Era, and from what I have seen, has he become even worse since then. So I decided to do my part in bringing and end to his madness."

Impa continued "We met more people who were willing to stand up against him, including the two you just met. But there was also another one, as strange as it may sound was it a young boy. He was even younger than you, but he held more courage than anyone else I have seen, he went by the name of Link. I have no doubt that he was an incarnation of the legendary Hero of Time himself, and we assumed the legend would once again repeat itself and he would be the one to defeat Vaati. But unfortunately, that was not the case as he disappeared without a trace and has not been seen since."

"I distinctly remember Ezlo mention a friend of his named Link, could the two be connected?"

Keapora answered "The Hero of Time is a figure that has appeared in nearly every era, I myself have met two of his incarnations before."

"I think that perhaps this time, we may have to find a new hero."

"I already have, and I am looking at her." Obviously referring to Zelda.

_Let's hope I got it in me._

Ghirahim had scheduled a meeting with the mysterious individual known as the Trickster to get the truth about his false rumour about the mask salesman. Although the Trickster had a very strange taste in meeting places, since he decided they should meet in the middle of the night in the foggy swamps of Darkwood.

Ghirahim stood in the designated area and waited impatiently. He hated to be in places like this in person, such filth is not a place for a demon lord, he would prefer to send his lackeys instead. But orders are orders, and the last thing he wants is to disappoint his master.

"So I see Vaati sent his personal pet to negotiate with me, Hehihihihihihih!" a voice carrying a thick accent could be heard.

Ghirahim turned to the direction of the voice and asked "So I take it you are the Trickster?"

A strangely dressed figure stepped out of the shadows, he was wearing a long black trenchcoat, a big black hat, blue gloves and a red bandana that was covering the majority of his face. In the small opening of the bandana it is completely dark with the exception of two glowing pupil-less green eyes. A dice and ace of diamonds is hanging on small threads from his hat.

"The one and only, and I am probably the most interesting character in this story." The faceless individual responded.

"I am the one who makes the narcissistic remarks here!" Ghirahim retorts.

"Of course you do, but I got a reputation to uphold as well."

"You gave out a rumour for my master that the mask salesman held a mask which would give him godlike powers. But when I came to collect his price, the wretched salesman was nowhere to be found, and well, let's say it made me less than satisfied."

"I didn't lie when I said he had the all-powerful masks, and neither did I lie when I said he would be hawking his wares at my market, I just forgot to mention **when **he would do that."

"I see why they called you insolent swindler for The Trickster."

"Aaaaah…that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Is your brain damaged? We have only had one conversation!"

"Yes, it kind of is, I think it is called insanity. Anyways, what you said before was the nicest thing you said to me during this yet, brief conversation. But that is not how I got my name."

"Then how **did** you get it?"

"Sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets."

"So may I ask when will that elusive salesman appear then?"

Before answering he toyed around with a deck of cards and said "When a perfect half-moon shines on the waters of Darwood, the masks of anger and misery will be given to the wind mage's palace. That is at least what the gossip stones told me, they can sometimes be ever so cryptic."

"If you incidentally end up lying to us again, I will take pleasure in your consequential punishment."

"Sounds fun!"

Ghirahim turned away and prepared to teleport away, but then the Trickster said "I am looking forward to the Palace of Winds chapter…"

The demon lord turned his head towards the Trickster "Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, just some random babbling."

Ghirahim gave him a suspicious look and then evaporated into a ray of diamonds.

The Trickster just stood there for a moment, then he said "It appears the game is on, hehihihihihi!"

Back in Kakariko, the meeting was in place, Impa, Auru, Shad, Ashei, Keapora Geabora, Bo, Darunia, Festari and Zelda are gathered around a large round table.

Impa addresses the meeting "It is as you all have heard; Vaati knows the identity of Princess Zelda, and we must act now before he finds her."

"I guess we need a plan of attack, yeah?" Ashei suggests.

Auru sighs "That would be difficult, I once saw him walk away after being stabbed in the hart, even if you can through his armies and survive his dark magic, there is no way to actually kill him with mortal weapons."

Shad joins the conversation "We will just have to find some **im**mortal ones, look." He opened a book he had with him revealing a picture of a sword on a pedestal, Zelda instantly recognised the sword from her dreams. Shad continued "The Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Sheik, you said Vaati was holding the Accursed Sword?"

"Correct" She answered.

"The Master Sword and the Accursed Sword were created to be each others counterpart, one of them is designed to create evil, while the other is designed to banish evil. Vaati is protecting himself through the use of an immortality spell, only some of the most powerful magic-wielders can obtain that kind of power, I assume the Accursed Sword has something to do with it. But the Master Sword has the power to dispel any curse or evil spell, it was specifically designed to stop anyone with evil intentions from acquiring ultimate power."

Zelda decided to ask "Could it remove the curse on Rusl?"

"Theoretically yes, and not just him, there are many others who have also suffered the same fate."

Ashei butted in "So how do we find it?"

Instead of answering, he turned his head and looked directly at Bo, causing everyone else to look at him as well.

Confused he asked "What?"

"Didn't you mention something about a map to the only weapon capable of defeating Vaati?"

"Oh, yes, the map!" he then took it out of his pocket and showed it to the others.

Shad carefully examined the map and frowned heavily "This is a language I am not familiar with."

Festari then walked up to the map "Let me see that." the Minish then beamed "I know this language!"

"Great, what does it say then?" Ashei asked.

"Uhmmm…I didn't say I could read it, I just said I knew the language."

Ashei gave him an irritated look, until he said "…But I do know who **can** reed it."

"Shoot!"

"There are only two people alive who can speak this language, one of them is a crazy fairy-obsessed man called Tingle."

"Isn't he imprisoned for extreme overpricing, yeah?"

"Not really…he was actually arrested simply for annoying Vaati when he "crashed" with his balloon through his balcony and woke him up in the middle of the night, I'm actually surprised he didn't had him executed."

"So who's the other one?" Darunia asked.

"A stranger who appeared out of nowhere about 20 years ago, no one knows where he came from or who he really is, but most know him as the Trickster of Darkwood."

"Isn't that that lunatic who runs the Darkwood Markets?"

"Yes, that's him, and there is no doubt he's insane, but he is known to be reliable when he receives some kind of reward in return."

Zelda tries to put the pieces together out loud "So our goal is to find this trickster, to read a map that will lead us to a magical sword in order to defeat Vaati, sounds simple enough."

"It won't be that simple." Keapora explains "I have just found out that Vaati had sent some of his most powerful minions to capture you, if you stay in one place for too long then they will find you."

"Then I'll go on this mission to find the Master Sword." She said with courage.

Auru warned "Are you absolutely sure about this? It will no doubt be a dangerous journey."

"I managed to defeat Ghirahim, helped fight back Vaati's monsters and I even managed to save my friends from being eaten by a giant spider. I think I can handle this."

"It is still to dangerous for you to go alone, I will join on this quest" Impa states.

"The question is how you will be able to make it to Darkwood without being detected, yeah?" Ashei noted critically.

"The East-most peninsula is the secret, from there we can easily take a canoe to the markets without running into any of Vaati's soldiers."

The owl puts a steady tone in his voice and says "Then that's the plan, Zelda and Sheik will set out on a quest to find the Master Sword. But even with the Blade of Evil's Bane, Vaati still got an army on his side, the rest of us should gather as many allies as we can find, maybe then we have a chance of victory."

Everyone in the room was in agreement, and the journey to find the Master Sword had begun.

**Author Notes**

**I am soooooo sorry for taking so long, but I just had a really hard time concentrating on writhing, since I couldn't stop playing Rayman Legends and watching Digimon episodes.**

**So here we have my first major OC: the Trickster of Darkwood, his appearance is inspired by Mr Dark from Rayman, while his personality is inspired by Fleets OC Thistle, (her stories are a major source of inspiration for this entire Fanfiction by the way).**

**I know this story may seem biased towards Twilight Princess with Ordon, Kakariko and the Resistance as central themes. But actually I am going to include references to every Canon Zelda game with the possible exception of Zelda II the Adventure of Link. Groose and Ghirahim come from Skyward Sword, Vaati comes from the Four Swords Trilogy, Ezlo and the Minish are from Minish Cap, Keapora Geabora is from Ocarina of Time, but is inspired by a character in Link's Awakening and has anyone noticed Impa makes a lot of references to the original Legend of Zelda.**

**The monsters Vaati sends out to find Zelda are in fact bosses and mini-bosses from various games across the franchise. Morpha is the dungeon boss for the Water Temple in Ocarina of Time, Tentalus is the boss of the Sandship from Skyward Sword, Gomess is one of three mini-bosses in the Stone Tower Temple from Majora's Mask, King Dodongo is the boss of Dodongo's Cavern in Ocarina of Time, Helmaroc King is the secondary antagonist of Wind Waker and a boss in Four Swords Adventures, Façade is the boss of the Face Shrine in Link's awakening and a mini-boss in Oracle of Seasons, the Red Wizzrobe is a mini-boss in the Wind Temple in Wind Waker and the Dark Knight is based on the Mini-boss in the final dungeon of Minish Cap**

**I originally had not plan to include Ganondorf or Link at all, but since they are so important figures to the timeline and because of Burning Book's insistence, I couldn't leave them out completely. Ganon we have already seen the last of in "The Rise of Prince Vaati" , and Link had apparently disappeared, but remember that IF he appears in a later chapter, he will not suddenly be the main character, and he will most certainly NOT become Zelda's love interest all of a sudden, I mean there are enough ZeldaxLink out there, and I want to create something new rather than follow the flow.**


	14. Chapter 12: Birds of Prey

**Chapter 12 Birds of Prey**

Ilia is sitting near the spring deep in thought, she thinks back to when she was 13 or was it 12. No it was the day before her 13th birthday, Ilia was trying without luck to tame the young horse Epona. But the stubborn horse would simply not be tamed.

"Come on, don't be like that!" the young Ilia said as the horse keeps running away every time she comes close to her.

Zelda just came back from her trip in the woods, carefully inspecting an ocarina she had never had before, but in the nick of time she looked up to see a rampaging horse running towards her. She quickly dodge away to avoid getting trampled, _just where did you come from?_

Then Ilia come running after the loose horse, only to see Zelda with a confused expression.

"You okay?" Ilia quickly asks her best friend.

"Where did that horse come from?" Zelda asks accusingly.

Ilia scratches the back of her head and answers "Sorry, but that horse just refuse to listen to me."

"What's the problem with her?"

"I don't know, there has always been something strange with her, she simply refuses to let anyone but her master ride her."

"Why don't we just ask whoever her master is on how to tame her?"

"We can't, he disappeared a few years ago, no one knows where he is. In the meantime have his horse been changing hands many times to people who, like us can't tame her."

"Well, that's a bit of a problem."

"But I did hear someone say she liked a certain song, I even got the notes for it, the thing is…I have no musical instrument whatsoever, and you know how terrible I am at singing."

Zelda thought about the new instrument she got in her hands, and remembered that it was Ilia's birthday tomorrow and she knew exactly what to give her. Then she decided to change the topic.

"Know what? I just met a strange boy in the forest."

"Was he cute?"

"Not that kind of boy!"

Ilia remembered when Zelda gave her a strange blue ocarina as a birthday present, she later played the song she had the notes for to the stubborn horse, and not only did the horse accept her, but they became virtually inseparable.

Now, many years later, she still kept the ocarina, and even took it with her when they evacuated Ordon. She looked at the beautiful instrument for a while, then she made a decision.

Zelda was in their shared room packing for her journey with her sword, bow, food, maps (including the one she illustrated), compass, and a few other things she needed.

Ilia walks into the room carrying the ocarina.

"Zelda, before you go, I want you to have something." Ilia offers.

Zelda turned around and answered "What is it?"

Ilia then handed her the ocarina, Zelda put a confused look on her face and said "What? No, I…mean I gave it to you, you just can't give back someone's present like that."

Ilia just smiled and said "I am not **giving** it to you, I'm just **loaning** it to you. When your journey is over, **then** you can give it back to me."

Zelda then hesitantly took the blue instrument.

"And you can have Epona as well, and no, you can't argue about it."

That remark made Zelda giggle, then Ilia continued "You know the song I use to play around Epona, well I noticed that with that ocarina, you can summon her wherever you are. But there are a lot of other things that can happen when you play that ocarina, once I accidently caused a thunderstorm when playing a song a strange man with a music box taught me."

"Thanks, and…if I don't make it back this time, know that you is and will always be the best friend I have ever had."

Ilia pulled the other girl in for a hug, they stayed in each others arms for a full minute before finally pulling away.

Before Zelda could leave the room, Ilia put in the final words "But, Zelda... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."

"I promise." Zelda finished as she left the room.

Ilia sat down on the bed while a single tear left her eye.

_So is this it? Is this the last time I ever see her? But there was one thing I never got the chance to tell her, maybe when she comes back._

Zelda said her goodbyes to the people in Kakariko Village, Renado gave her a few medicines in case anyone got hurt, while Fado, Bo and even Groose wished her good luck on her journey. Uli however took it very hard and was close to bursting into tears. Colin on the other hand took it pretty well and said that he understood, for a young boy, he sure had a lot of courage.

After a while, Zelda got up on Ilia's former horse Epona, while Impa was waiting on her white horse.

Ilia watched the two take off through the window from her room, a sad, yet proud look was on her face.

The two set out to Hyrule field, the vast fields that connected the different regions of Hyrule to each other. Zelda did her share of horseback riding, not nearly as much as Ilia, but still enough that Zelda could easily navigate without problem.

Impa on the other hand was very adept at riding, and is even known to be good at horseback archery. The horse she rides on now is in fact the very same one she used to escape from Vaati 18 years ago, and he hadn't failed her to this day.

Their destination was to the East-most peninsula, were the fabled Darwood Swamps is located.

What neither of them knew was that they were being watched from above. High above them flies the giant bird of prey known as the Helmaroc King, his sharp eyesight allows him to easily see the two riders, while still being far enough for them to not see him. All he had to do was to wait for the opportune moment.

After a few hours of constant riding, they decided to take a break. They sat down next to the base of a lone tree, and they shared a few pieces of bread. Zelda decided this was a perfect time to talk.

"So Impa, what can you tell me about Darkwood?"

"Darkwood is a marchland were it is constantly night, all forms of magic is more powerful there than anywhere else. Which was probably the reason the Trickster decided to start his market there."

"What kind of market is it anyway?"

"They only deal in magical things, so the people you usually find there are: wizards, alchemists, potion dealers, fortune tellers, herb merchants, necromancers and more. The Trickster himself seems to be obsessed with anything of magical potential, and usually accepts such items as rewards rather than rupees."

"So what are going to pay him with to make him translate that map?"

"I guess we have to…improvise."

"Well, that's confident." Zelda noted sarcastically, then she stood up and asked "So which direction from here?"

Impa stood up as well and took out a compass, "It's just east of here," she pointed towards their left "the swamp is on the other side of that forest over there."

"Let's get going then."

And with that they were on their way, but their path took them to a very open field, the perfect place for the Helmaroc King to attack.

Impa noticed a huge shadow casting over Zelda and her horse, and nearly on instinct, she grabbed Zelda and pulled her to her own horse. Only a moment later, a pair of giant talons clenches the area where Zelda was just a moment before, causing Epona to trip over.

Then they saw him, a huge bird clad in purple, white, yellow and green feathers, with his face protected by a metallic helmet, and most notable is his glowing pupil-less eyes.

"What is that?" Zelda shouted in surprise.

"The Helmaroc King! He must be one of the monsters Vaati sent to capture you." Impa answered while trying to get the horse to run a sig-sack motion to confuse him.

But the bird is a lot smarter than he looks and flies in between the sig-sacks so to speak, and with steady speed he opens his talons in another attempt to grab them.

Impa orders "Take over!"

"What?" Zelda shouts out in immediate confusion, and without an explanation given, the Sheikah jumps off the horse and grabs the Helmaroc King's leg.

"Get off me human!" the bird king shouted in anger in a very strong voice, he lost focus on Zelda and instead focused on shaking off Impa, giving her time to escape.

Impa quickly climbed up the Helmaroc King's back, and tried to stab him in the neck with one of her knives, only for the knife to bounce off with a clanking sound.

Amused, the Helmaroc King said "My feathers are hard as dragon scales, your attempts to kill me are futile!"

Zelda meanwhile had an idea, she took out her ocarina and played the same song Ilia mentioned, and the results were as predicted. A massive thunderstorm came out of nowhere, which caused the Helmaroc King to gaze around in bewilderment

"What sorcery is this?" he asked as rain, winds and lightning filled the sky around him.

Impa quickly leaped off and grabbed the branch of a tree, just before the giant bird was hit by not just one, but several lightning strikes. It was too much for him to take, so he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Then something strange happened, the lightning started to conjugate around a single point in the sky, from the vantage point of the tree Impa was hanging from, she could see the rough outline of a figure in the middle of the thunderstorm, which appeared to absorb the lightning.

Suddenly the figure redirected a lightning strike directly at her, she in the nick of time jumped to another tree, before the one she was on combusted into flames.

To prevent the same thing from happening again, she quickly worked her way to the ground below. But that proved to possibly be a mistake as she was suddenly surrounded by a group of Moblins and Bokoblins who appeared out of thin air.

"Any last words?" a Bokoblin mocked.

Impa pulls out two knives and put on a defensive stance.

Meanwhile Zelda rides Impa's horse at full speed into the forest the Sheikah landed in, her bow is in her hand, but she is stopped by a wall of fire that magically appeared in front of her, the horse immediately stopped, sending Zelda falling to the ground, and in fear the horse left her there. Then she noticed that she was surrounded by a ring of fire.

"There you are, kehahahahahaha!" a voice said from behind her, she turned around to see a strange man with a toucan-like face, wearing a red robe and a golden crown on his head.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Zelda asked unimpressed.

"I am the Red Master Wizzrobe, the most powerful wizard in the world! With the exception of the great Sorcerer Prince Vaati of course."

"And you can't even get a proper name? I don't know if that's funny or sad."

"How dare you mock me? I have risen beyond the need of something as trivial as a name!"

Zelda then loaded an arrow at lightning speed and sent it flying in his direction, but before it hit him, he vanished into thin air.

His voice appeared behind her "You want to do it the hard way? So be it!"

Meanwhile Impa was in a deep fight with a handful of demons, since neither Moblins nor Bokoblins were known for their intelligence, she use that to her advantage.

When a Moblin charged forward with his blade-tipped spear, she dodged so the pig-looking creature would hit a demon behind her instead. And ultimately when any of them engaged her directly did they not stand a chance against a highly experienced Sheikah warrior.

But the demons had one advantage: their numbers, as whenever one died, another replaced it. After realising that fighting them like this is pointless, she tried a different approach, she used her acrobatic skills to leap out of the ring of monsters and started running to find whoever spawned them in the first place.

A short distance away, Zelda was dodging a "fire-dance" the Master Wizzrobe set up. He magically changed the ring of fire to move like snakes all around Zelda, forcing her to run around in circles just to not get burned alive.

"Kehahaahahaha, I could do this all day! So are you going to surrender now?" He mockingly asked.

"Are you?" Impa's voice said behind him.

"What the…" he was then hit with an arrow in his back, causing his magical fire to disappear.

Impa came riding on her white horse with a bow in her hand, she grabbed Zelda in full speed and pulled her onto her horse. A group of Bokoblins and Moblins tried to pursue them, but were forced to stop in exhaustion.

The Master Wizzrobe rose up from the ground and shouted "You have not seen the last of me!"

He then turned to the other monsters in his vicinity "You were supposed to kill or at the very least distract that stupid Sheikah, and now you failed to do either!"

A Bokoblin apologised "Sorry Master Wizzrobe, but she was too powerful for us."

"Then what am I keeping you around for?"

"Well…we are useful for…"

"I don't need you to tell me that! I am injured and I require life force to heal, and now that it is obvious I have no other need of you."

Realising what he meant by that, the Bokoblin pleaded "**Please NO!** We have only done…"

The Wizzrobe unleashed a spell on the group causing all of them to evaporate into purplish smoke, and the smoke was then absorbed into the Wizzrobe, making his wound heal at lighting speed and increasing his own magical power.

"Next time, I win!" he said to himself.

A fair bit of distance away, Zelda played a song on her ocarina. The song was heard by Epona, so she rushed over to where Zelda and Impa were waiting.

The forest where they were right now was starting to get darker and foggier the deeper they got to it.

Impa explained "We are definitely getting closer to Darkwood, if we continue with this pace; we'll be at the markets within two days."

"It might get slower if we get attacked by another one of those monsters, we barely escaped those last two." Zelda noted.

"We just have to be vigilant, the ones we just encountered both took us by surprise. If we want to survive the next encounter we need to be prepared for anything."

"Agreed."

With that, they got up on their respective horses and took off in the direction of the Darkwood Swamps.

Meanwhile in the markets, in his personal room, the Trickster observes the duo through a crystal ball.

He tosses a dice on his table and it lands at a four. He says to himself "I like four, so it appears that the pieces are moving. When the heroic duo, the demon lord and the mask salesman meets, a fated day in the Palace of Winds will occur. It is then the mask of misery will awaken again, and we will all meet with a terrible fate once again. Now all I have to do is to wait for the other players, hehihihihihihihi!"

**Author Notes**

**I completed this chapter far sooner than I thought, that's good right?**

**Anyways, I like writing action scenes, and with all the monsters Vaati sent to find Zelda, we will see a lot of those. Here we have the first two of them to be introduced: The Helmaroc King and the Red Master Wizzrobe, and since neither of them actually died, will we definitely see them again. However I can also promise that every single one of the monsters mentioned in the previous chapter will make at least one appearance before the story is over.**

**Ilia's flashback actually takes place right after Zelda's flashback in the chapter "Unusual Guests", if you hadn't figured it out by now.**

**And one other thing, I can't help but note the lack of reviews I got lately, and I have to say I am really disappointed. The lack of reviews takes all the fun out of writing these chapters if I'm honest (don't worry I won't quit because of it). But if the case may be that you simply don't know how to post a review then I will explain it to you.**

**Go to the bottom portion of the page, fill in the name "Guest" in the upper box if you don't have an account, otherwise your name should be there already. Then just write the review in the lower textbox. Simple right?**


	15. Chapter 13: Welcome to Darkwood

**Chapter 13 Welcome to Darkwood**

Even though its just early afternoon, in the marshlands where Zelda and Impa travel through it is dark as night. Mangrove-like trees grow in the forest that encompasses the swamp, a dense fog makes it almost impossible to see anything. They were in the magical marshland known as Darkwood.

The strange environment made it impossible for the horses to proceed, so the duo were forced to leave them behind, but if they ever needed them again, Zelda could play that particular song on her ocarina and they would come.

Zelda was in a bad mood, mostly because of the constant stress of all the people out for her life and the supposed destiny she has been thrown into. And now to top it all off, she has to travel through a muddy swamp.

"Why did they have to build it in the middle of swamp anyway?" Zelda asked in irritation.

"Please Zelda, can you stop complain?" Impa answered a little annoyed.

"No I can't, since you told me I'm a princess, and aren't they supposed to complain?"

Impa muttered the words "Grumble, grumble," and answered "I know you don't like this situation, neither do I, but constantly complaining about it won't help at all!"

"I know, but what else can I…"

On instinct Impa reacted to something "Quiet!"

"Hey! I was saying somethi…"

"Listen!" Impa commanded in a hushed tone.

Then they both became dead-silent, and they could hear a faint flapping sound.

Impa then grabbed Zelda and pulled them both towards the ground, and just above them, black demonic bats descended like a pack of piranhas. But instead of attacking them, they buzzed around in circles. For some reason they seemed unable to locate the two women who were laying flat down on the ground underneath them, and disappeared just as quickly as they appeared.

Impa whispered "Bats have good hearing, try to be as quiet as possible."

Zelda whispered back "But they're gone now."

Impa then grabbed a rock and tossed it a good seven metres away, and immediately after, the bats swarm over the area where it landed and disappeared again.

"So how do we deal with them?" Zelda asked.

"Those are no ordinary bats, it seems like they are being controlled by someone, we must find whoever that is and take him out before he sends those bats after us again."

"There is no way we are going to find him in this fog, we must draw him out."

"Indeed, I will lure him out while you ready your bow to shoot him, and remember to not hesitate when he **do **show up."

"Okay, let's do it."

Impa ran out into the open and stopped abruptly as she leaned against the base of a tree, as predicted; the bats reappeared, but could not find her. She repeated the same procedure for a while, making the bats more and more desperate and agitated, even to the point of attacking anything that appears to be solid, including the trees.

Suddenly more bats joined the scene and they started to form into some kind of ghostly black creature with green eyes and a red neck, surrounded by a swarm of bats. Upon remembering Impa's advice to not hesitate, Zelda shot an arrow towards his head, but it hit one of his bats instead.

He turned towards her and said "Zelda!" in a calm yet sinister voice.

Impa tossed a knife towards him, but it only hit another bat.

The creature turned towards her and said "Sheik, I always wanted to face you in battle. My name is Gomess, and it will be an honour to be the one to finally slay you."

He then summoned a giant scythe out of nowhere and made the bats soar around all three of them, making it resemble an arena, while the rest swarmed around him.

Gomess spoke "You thought you could trap me, yet now it seems I trapped you."

Zelda reasoned "Those bats are a part of you, so if you die, they die."

"Correct."

Then all three of them readied their weapons, Zelda drew her sword, Impa took out two knives and Gomess raised his scythe.

The black creature charged towards them while performing a spinning manoeuvre with his scythe, Impa barely managed to dodge the attack, while Zelda tried to block it, with the result being that the creature knocked Zelda's sword out of her hands. He then knocked her in the head with the blunt end of the scythe, making her fall to the ground unconscious.

He then turned to Impa and said "You're next!"

The wall of bats drew even closer, leaving Zelda's unconscious body outside of it. Impa tossed her two knives towards him but both were blocked by a bat each, Gomess then swiped his scythe in a wide arc, but Impa with her sharp reflexes jumped over the weapon, and ducked under it when it swiped towards her again. She quickly tried to stab at him with a new pair of knives, but there were simply too many bats in the way for any attack to hit him.

Then the wall of bats that surrounded them broke apart as a bright light hit it, both Impa and Gomess turned around to see Zelda standing in the opening with her bow in her hands. She quickly loaded another arrow and transformed it into a light arrow with her mind alone, and fired it at Gomess. The bats that surrounded him disappeared; revealing a large yellow orb in his stomach, Impa quickly stabbed it with on of her knives.

The orb imploded and Gomess began to twist and scream in pain, while uttering out the words "YOU TRAITORS!" as his body and his bat army crumbled into ash. And then there was nothing left of the ghastly monster.

Impa walked over to Zelda whose face was anything but clean as she fell head first in the mud.

"You okay?" Impa asked.

"Feels like my head has been trampled by a horse, otherwise I'm fine." Zelda answered in an exhausted tone.

"I must admit, I have never seen anyone get back on their feet that fast after a hit to the head."

"The nightmares woke me up."

"They are getting worse, are they?"

"It's almost like Dethl himself has invaded my mind, I can't sleep one minute without them."

Impa put a comforting hand on Zelda's shoulder and said "I don't know when they will stop, but I have a feeling this journey is bound to them. The sooner we complete this quest, the sooner we will find out what they mean."

"That is if we finish this quest at all. The more times I see these dreams, the more I sense that there is a price to pay on the way, and it is no small price."

Impa decided to change the subject "We are getting closer to the markets, we should continue to the boats."

Zelda nodded, and they continued on their journey.

A few hours later they came across a massive lake with a thick layer of fog rising above it. The only notable object in sight is a long pier with several canoes around it, a wooded sign said "To Darkwood Markets", while four lanterns that burned in different colours each hovered in mid-air over it.

"I take it that's the way to the markets?" Zelda asks.

"Indeed, but we have to ask for permission first." Impa answers.

Zelda looks around "Ask who? I don't see anybody."

"Come and see." Impa says as she walks towards the pier, Zelda follows behind her.

Suddenly the four lanterns spin around to reveal four ghostly women holding them, they lack legs and the only part of their faces that are seen are their ghastly eyes. They also wear clothes that are in the same colour as their respective flame, green, red, blue and purple.

The purple one starts talking "My sisters, we have new guests."

"Oh, customers, I love customers!" the green one shouts out.

"Eh? Amy you act like we get paid for this." The red ghost responded.

Amy answered "Joelle, don't be so boring!"

"I'm not boring, it is you who is ridiculously upbeat for no reason."

The blue one intervened "Both of you has been the same way for thousands of years, why can't you just accept that by now?"

Joelle mockingly answered "Beth, you are such a hypocrite, it's not like you have changed at all!"

The purple one addressed her sisters "Hey, we have customers! So quit it, will you?"

Everyone responded in unison "Yes, Meg."

Meg then turned to the new arrivals "This is the path to the Darkwood Markets, and we are its watchers. I am Meg, and these are my sisters Beth, Amy and Joelle."

Impa asked "Can you take us to the markets then?"

"Of course, but first I must ask if you are shopkeepers or customers?"

Before Impa could answer, Zelda asked "Why must you know that?"

"The Trickster wants to keep an eye on everyone who wants to sell their wares at his market."

Beth joked in the background "A scary green eye at that, hihihihihi!"

Meg continued "…But customers arrive in much greater numbers if they remain anonymous."

"We are customers." Impa revealed to the four ghosts.

"Very well then, take whichever you like." The purple ghost said while pointing at the boats around them.

The duo sat down in one of the canoes, Amy hovered over to them and said "I will take it from here, the markets is a secret to everybody except to those who already know where it is. And if you try to find it yourself, then you're going to float on these waters for all eternity and be as alive as we are, hihihihihihihi!"

Amy steered the boat through the constant fog, it's no wonder why no one can find the markets without the ghosts help, since the fog is so thick you can't see anything and there are no landmarks at all to follow.

Zelda was feeling a little uneasy about going to this place, there was something wrong with this entire swamp, she could feel it. The air felt like poison, the water looked like a black empty void, and the sky seemed like it was covered in a veil of darkness.

She then felt that strange feeling in her left hand again, the Triforce lit up on the back of her hand like those two times before.

Zelda couldn't stand not knowing anymore, so she asked "This thing I have on the back of my hand, what does it mean?"

Impa turned around and took Zelda's wrist in her hands and explained "This is one of the three fragments of the Triforce, the greatest power in this world. When the three goddesses left the world, they left behind their power, wisdom and courage. During the Era of the Hero of Time, the Triforce was shattered into three separate pieces: the Power stolen by an evil warlock, the Courage earned by a young hero and…the Wisdom given to the royal family."

"As in…me?"

"Yes, what you hold is the wisdom of Nayru, that part of the Triforce found you because of your intelligence."

"So this thing makes me smarter?"

"Yes, and no, it is because of your intelligence that it chose you, not the other way around. But if in doubt, it will guide you if necessary. The knowledge on how to summon Light Arrows was told to you by the Triforce of Wisdom to avoid getting captured by Ghirahim, and from what I have seen during our battle with Gomess, has your knowledge on how to use them increased. A few like myself have through hard training learned how to summon Light Arrows by speaking in ancient Hylian, but when you last used them, I didn't hear a word out of your mouth."

"You're right, it seems like I can just summon them naturally."

Impa nodded.

Then Zelda asked "So if the Triforce of Wisdom is within me, then who has the other pieces?"

"I am not sure, but I believed Link had the Triforce of Courage, and he must have taken it with him when he disappeared. The Triforce of Power was last seen during the Shadow Invasion in the hand of the king of darkness Ganondorf, but when he remerged during the Shadow Era, it was no longer in his possession. No one knows were it is now."

Amy interrupted their conversation and shouted "We're here!"

Then they saw it rising up from the dark fog, a massive wooded complex rising out of the water. It consisted of small wooden buildings which stood on tree poles and were connected to each other by bridges. The only light sources were several lanterns hanging about the place and a myriad of small red fairies swarming around the place.

They arrived to a pier, and when they stepped on to the platform Amy said "I take it you can take the rest from here, hihihihihihihi." And she then disappeared.

Zelda asked "So how are we going to find this Trickster then?"

"You don't have to look very far my dear." A heavily accented voice Zelda didn't recognise answered.

A strange man dressed almost completely in black came around the corner of wooded building nearby; his glowing green eyes reminded Zelda of a comment made by one of the ghost sisters.

"Are you the Trickster of Darkwood?" Zelda asked.

"Indeed I am, welcome to Darkwood Markets!"

"We came to…"

He quickly interrupted her "No, no, no, no, no, don't tell me, no, let me guess…uhmm…let's see, you are here to meet me in person, and to ask me of a favour, and your names are…Princess Peach and Lara Croft, am I right?"

Impa and Zelda looked at each other, then Impa answered "No, not really."

"So you're not here to ask me a favour?"

"Yes, it's just that that is not our names."

"Dammit! And I thought I had a good intuitive sense, but if we are going to talk business, then we should have this conversation behind locked doors, follow me!"

He then turned around and walked somewhere, Impa followed him, while Zelda hesitated a little, since she had no reason to trust this strange man, but finally decide to go anyway.

A little while after they left, another boat came to dock to the pier. Out stepped a man with red hair and a constant smile. He was wearing a giant backpack with different kind of masks hanging on it.

Beth, the ghost who guided his boat said "As a seller, your name must be known to me before you sell anything."

The man replied "My name is not important, but you can simply call me the Happy Mask Salesman."

"Okay, I can work with that." She said before disappearing.

The mask salesman walked away to some more attractive place for selling things.

When he had left, Ghirahim appeared in a ray of diamonds, then he stated out loud "It is time to deliver some masks for the sorcerer prince, and then it will be my time to shine, Hmhmhmeheheheheheehahah."

**Author Notes**

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but it would be far too long to write the whole thing. **

**But at least Ghirahim is back, and he has a message for you:**

"**I just logged in to and found that after two entire chapter of a story I am a major character of, there were NO new reviews, do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? FURIOUS! OUTRAGED! SICK WITH ANGER!"**

**Just like Ghirahim just pointed out, where are the reviews? I mean you don't have to write the work of Shakespeare, but at least something to show there is someone who is actually reading my story would be nice.**

**Anyways, about this chapter, what is there to say? This is another build-up chapter, and I can say that with the next three chapters a LOT of things are going to happen, including, but not limited to: the return of Ghirahim in his full glory, as well as more unravelling of the mysterious Trickster.**

**The Darkwood Markets is a place I have wanted to write about for a while, so if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it is because I have been looking forward to the next chapter SO damn much.**

**And if you're wondering why Zelda is acting so rudely in the beginning of the chapter it is mostly because of the enormous stress you would have from having the responsibility of saving the world, coupled with the fact that she is still a teenager, and then you could have a few mood swings.**


	16. Chapter 14: Trouble at the Market

**Author notes in the begining**

**Okay before you read this chapter, I just want to point out that for the latest three chapters, I haven't gotten a single review, and that has made me practically heartbroken if I'm honest. **

**So I beg of you, please, please, please, REVIEW! It doesn't have to be a perfect review, it doesn't even have to be a good one, just anything, and I do mean ANYTHING.**

**Alternatively you can send a private message (PM) to me, it doesn't matter which, just that you actually do any of them.**

**Anyhow, I will now let you get back to reading…**

**Chapter 14: Trouble at the Market**

Deep in Vaati's castle, the Sorcerer Prince is sitting alone in his dining hall while eating from a plate of berries and drinking expensive wine.

The pieces were moving into place, it was only a matter of time until the monsters capture Zelda, and Ghirahim would deliver the Fierce Deity's mask to him any minute. To celebrate his inevitable victory, he decided that Zelda and the mask would not be delivered to his castle, but rather to his former sanctuary the Palace of Winds.

The floating palace would be perfect, with absolutely no chance of escape or rescue, Zelda wouldn't stand a chance. And he had to admit that he was somewhat attached to the palace, it would also be symbolic that he would rise to godhood in the very place he once gained his fearsome reputation as the great Wind Mage.

He observed his dinner, the small fruits reminded him of what he used to be, a miniscule Minish, one of those worthless creatures that couldn't even lift a berry. Interesting how the great and powerful Wind Mage Vaati spawned from such pathetic life forms.

He took a berry in his fork, and then he stated out loud "I was as small as this? Such a pointless existence!"

"You still think **this** is a better life than what you had?" asked a voice Vaati had not heard in a very long time.

"Ezlo…out of all the people I thought would sneak into my castle, it had to be you."

"You haven't changed in the slightest!" said Ezlo who was standing on the dinner table, leaning against a bottle of wine.

"Neither have you, old man." Vaati said with slight sarcasm.

"When I returned to the world of humans, I was surprised to hear you were still alive."

"Hmm…You still underestimate my power, even after feeling it first hand when I transformed you into that hat?"

"You didn't earn this power, you stole it. That's why you failed."

Vaati then slammed his fist on the table, which almost felt like a tremor for the tiny Minish standing on it.

"Then who deserve it? The Royal Family? They didn't earn their authority; all they had to do was to be born. While I began as your good-for-nothing apprentice who later turned into the greatest sorcerer in the world with the power of my mind alone! Isn't that someone who deserves power?"

"You never understood what power means, all you think of is to extend your magical capacity so you can beat people down with it. True power comes from the people that respect you, not magic lightshows."

He burst out into laughter and asked mockingly "Respect? Like how you treated me?" Then his voice became more serious "You told me you would teach me how to be a great wizard, and as the little boy that I was, I couldn't resist. But did you treat me with respect? No! All I was to you were just that stupid boy who does all the chores."

Ezlo interrupted him "That's not true!"

"Isn't it?"

"You were like my own son!"

The entire room shivered from Vaati's magic as he yelled "LIAR!" then he continued in a slightly calmer tone "You never let me into your room, you never taught me any spells that were worth anything and you never let me be with my friend, all you ever wanted me to do, was to take care of you while you were making that cap."

"About the ability to visit your friends, I apologise. But the reason I never taught you the most powerful of magic spells was so you wouldn't abuse your power, which was exactly what you did. You think your transformation was an achievement, but in reality it was a mistake, such mistakes once lead to the spawning of all evil in the world. Such things should never befall the Minish people."

"I have already chosen my path, and as much as you refuse to admit it, you are the one to blame for all of those "mistakes" I have made. My gratitude towards you is the only reason you're still alive."

He then rises out of his chair and starts to walk towards the exit.

Ezlo puts in one final word "It is not too late to change your destiny, not even you will find happiness in the path you're taking."

"I am leaving to my Palace of Winds, I expect you to be gone by the time I get back."

On the other side of Hyrule, in the fabled Darkwood Markets, Zelda and Impa are being escorted by the mysterious Trickster to a strange wooden house.

"Here it is, my private loft. But before we enter, you must choose which one of you will enter and who will wait outside."

"Why can't we both enter?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

He answered furiously "Do not question **me**!" then his mood took a full 360 degree turn and he answered politely "It's just my policy to only let one guest in my private loft at any one time."

Zelda and Impa looked at each other and made some kind of silent conversation.

The Trickster continued "If you're wondering who should go, then maybe we should flip a coin or something."

Impa then said "Fine, I'll go." She then turned to Zelda and explained "People will be suspicious if you wait here, buy something, will you?" she then handed Zelda a small wallet of rupees.

Zelda nodded and turned to the markets, but not before the Trickster said "Before you do that, you better remember the three rules of Darkwood: one, don't ask where people get their ingredients. Two, no vandalising, I am serious, in this place that is actually dangerous. And thirdly, only objects with some connection to magic may be sold here. Remember those rules, or suffer some nasty curse, Hehihihihiheheheheh!"

She gave him a distrusting look before leaving, _there is definitively something wrong with that man._

He turned to Impa and said "Shall we?" while motioning at the door to his "private loft".

His room was quite messy, as there were things everywhere, and it were no ordinary things either. A crystal ball was lying on a table in the middle of the room, next to a deck of tarot cards. A bat's skeleton was held up on top of a bookshelf, along with a toy resembling a strange mechanical cuttlefish, and a pictograph of a man wearing a black suit and a top hat, but his face is ripped out of the picture.

There are several posters on the walls, one features a strange poem "I like to break walls, the first, the second, the third, but none is sweeter than the fourth" another shows the picture of a man pulling a rabbit out of a hat, another has the words "Kill Flufux" on it, while yet another shows a picture of a strange figure wearing a cape and a hat with the words "I love Mr D" next to the figure.

Impa decided to ask "Who is Mr D?"

The Trickster was surprised by the question "Huh?" then he saw Impa looking at the poster "Oh, that is a gift from a fellow magician I met in a world where people lacked limbs, can you imagine that?"

"Okay…" that explanation actually made it even more confusing.

"And don't ask who Flufux is, that is a complicated issue."

She decided to change the topic "So, about the reason I am here."

"You need me to translate a map, am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Do you have any idea how many fortune tellers there are here? Trust me, I know a few things. So…can you show me it?"

Impa then handed the map over to him, he carefully examined it while taking a pen out of his sleeve.

Meanwhile, Zelda was examining the strange market. If she could imagine the weirdest people possible, almost everyone here would fit that description. Many hid their faces under hoods or behind masks, while others had faces that didn't look human at all.

She was a bit nervous when a trio of Wizzrobes walked past her, cackling out as if they all had heard the funniest joke in the world. Which was probably the reason they didn't notice her, or maybe these Wizzrobes weren't working for Vaati? Unlike the two she encountered before.

In the blink of an eye, she ducked to avoid getting hit in the face by two old witches riding on flying broomsticks, they had dark green skin, protruding eyes and wore black robes and turbans with a gem on it, one of them had a red one, while the other had a blue.

The one with a red gem turned to Zelda and said "You got to watch where you're going little girl, isn't that right Kotake?"

The other witch answered "She looked like she was daydreaming, Koume." She then looked at Zelda "We're sorry for nearly crashing into you."

Koume continued "But if we find you causing trouble, then we will show no mercy."

Then before Zelda could say anything, the two witches disappeared in a flash_. Is everyone here going to have that attitude?_

"No, not everyone." A strange whispery voice said from behind her.

She turned to see a man sitting on a wooden bench, he was holding a stick and was wearing a purple cloak, and in the area where you expect to find a face, he had a single red glowing light source of some kind. He was surrounded by a bunch of wooden cages that contained ghostly grimacing faces, in fact, a sign over him read "Ghost Shop".

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" Zelda asked.

He answered "Who else would I be talking to?"

"You tell me."

"He, he, he, Welcome stranger, to the only Ghost Shop in Hyrule, your name is Zelda right?"

"What? How did you know that?"

"Don't be surprised, I can read your mind. But if I looked as fair as you, then I might be able to run a different kind of business, he, he, he, he, but even you are a companion to death."

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked in alarm.

"Your dreams of the palace in the sky, they are a precursor to death, but who's? I don't know, perhaps it is **you** who will pass on to the next world, perhaps not. But death will follow the events of the Palace of Winds, of this I am certain."

Terrified of the implications of what this strange man is telling her, she hastily leaves his presence.

Back in the Trickster's room, had he just finished translating the map into modern Hylian.

"There you go." He said while handing it over to Impa.

Knowing his reputation, she asked "So what do I owe you?"

"Uhhhmmmm…Nothing more than what you already given me."

"And that is?"

"Two things, firstly, this map has already revealed a lot of places I would like to visit, and secondly, the consequences of your mere presence will benefit me in the long run. As I am sure your little friend will run into an old acquaintance of hers any minute now. And finally, will the Palace of Winds chapter commence, thus awakening the mask of misery, hehihihihihehehe!"

Realising who this "acquaintance" is, Impa quickly leaves the room, while the Trickster just plays around with a bunch of cards while saying "Soon it's my time to shine."

Meanwhile Zelda was trying to find a place where she would get a better reception than nearly being run over by two witches or being told she might inevitably die.

She comes across a pole with signs on it; to the right it read "Agahnim's curses", "Wizzrobe Academy", "Evil Crystal Shop" and "Necromancy for kids". While on the left it read "ChuChu laboratory", "Syrup's Potions", "Happy Mask Shop" and "Fanadi's Palace".

Deciding the one to the left sounded more pleasant, she turned left. Even thought nothing here appeared anything near pleasant, well, except the perfect half-moon, which reflects beautifully on the black water, perhaps the colourful fairies did not look so bad either.

After witnessing the layout of the markets, she figured out how it got its name. _Since it is always "dark" here and everything is made of "wood", therefore it becomes "Darkwood", much simpler than what anyone might expect. _

Zelda decides to take an interest in the shop called "Syrup's Potions", an old witch with a pointy hat and a protruding nose is mixing some kind of liquid in a large cauldron.

Upon noticing Zelda staring at her potions, she asks "See something interesting, my dear?"

A little startled, she answered "Maybe…"

"What, are you afraid to talk to me?" the old witch joked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, my experience with witches today is not the best, as I was nearly run over by two of them."

"Ah, I understand, my granddaughter crashes into people all the time while riding her broomstick, it is sort of a normal problem. But anyways, would you be interested in some potions?"

"Do you have healing potion?"

"Of course, just wait a minute while I mix some up for you."

"Thank you."

Then she turned around and saw the one person she would not want to run into, it was Ghirahim. _What is he doing here?_

Remembering that Geapora once said that Zelda's life depended on Ghirahim **not** seeing her, she quickly hid behind a wooden pillar.

Fortunately, the demon lord had not spotted her yet, instead he walked straight to the Happy Mask Shop.

Syrup, unaware of the situation said "Your potion is ready."

To busy worrying about the demon in front of her, she couldn't focus on the potion, so she whispered "Sorry but I must take care of something first, I'll be back soon."

"Why are you whispering?"

Instead of answering, she sneaked towards Ghirahim with the hopes of learning what he is up to.

Syrup just sighed and said "What a strange girl."

Zelda crouched behind someone's storage box, while getting a good look at Ghirahim as he was talking with the salesman of the Happy Mask Shop.

"Of course, you can have any mask you want, for a prize, naturally." The salesman said.

Ghirahim relied "Well, what about the Fierce Deity's Mask? Surely you have the mask in that giant backpack of yours."

"You must be mistaken, I don't have that mask. All you see is what I have."

"I so much prefer to do it the smooth way, but I am afraid I have to perform more…extreme measures for this mask delivery."

Then he unleashed some kind of spell that made the entire shop vanish into thin air, which also caused the entire nearby area to rock from the rapid loss of weight.

This caused Zelda to trip, which made her vocally flinch. The sound was enough for Ghirahim to recognise the voice, so he turned around to see to his big surprise the one person his master wants the most, and this time she won't escape.

All Zelda could think was, _This isn't good._

Delighted, Ghirahim puts a massive grin on his face and said "Look who it is, Princess Zelda in the flesh. You have no idea how happy I am right now, since I was sent here to hunt some rumour about an all powerful mask. And when I get here I find you, the ultimate goal for my master, this turn of events have just filled my heart with rainbows!"

Zelda gets up as fast as she can and starts running.

Ghirahim just sighs and says "This again? Very well, try to escape from **this!**" he spawns several floating diamond-like knives and fuses them into a disc blade and sends it flying after her.

The projectile works like a homing missile and cuts down anything in its path, Zelda barely manages to duck from the incoming disc blade, making it hit one of the wooden pillars keeping Syrup's Potions up, making the roof crash down on her cauldrons, spilling potion on her, making her scream in anger.

Zelda changes direction and tries to reach the Trickster's private loft, since that's the last place she saw Impa, and if anyone could defeat him now, it would be her.

But the witty demon was one step ahead of her as he teleported to a better vantage point, there he summoned two more disc blades and sent them after her.

In the nick of time, Zelda unsheathes her sword, and cleaves on of them in half. While knocking away the other, causing it to crash right into the Ghost Shop, making the owner fall out of his seat, while all the ghosts were released from their cages. The ghosts started to conjugate, and merged into an enormous bloated monster, holding a lantern and wearing a white pig-looking mask.

The creature laughed and said "Behold the power of Jalhalla! Hah, hah, hah hah!" and it started to rampage through the entire market, causing most of the people around to panic.

Jalhalla turned its attention to Zelda, and swung its lantern around as if it was a ball on a chain, causing everything it hit to catch fire.

Distracted by the giant ghost, Zelda didn't notice Ghirahim sneaking up behind her, as he grabbed her waist and neck with his arms, and then putting his face uncomfortably close to her ear.

Then in a split second, Impa came running at remarkable speed and leaped right through the ghostly body of Jalhalla and kicked Ghirahim straight in the face, causing him to fall in the water behind him. She grabbed Zelda and took her away from the rampaging ghost behind them.

Jalhalla decided the duo looked interesting and followed them, while at same time setting everything in its path on fire.

Impa asked while running "This time I have no idea how to defeat this thing, do you have any ideas?"

Zelda remembered what she had read about ghosts, and one thing that was obvious was that they only appeared at night or in dark places. "Light! They are weak to light!"

Impa quickly pushed Zelda out of the way and summoned a light arrow by speaking in ancient hylian, and fired it. But before it got halfway to the target, Ghirahim grabbed it in mid-air. Then he said "I would not think so." He then turned to Jalhalla "I just saved your second life, now would you consider doing me a favour?"

"What do you want?" Jalhalla asked.

"The one with silver hair and red eyes, dead, but the one with golden hair belongs to me."

"Hah, hah, hah, hah, Deal!"

Then Jalhalla lashed out towards Impa, and tried to crush her with its lantern. While Ghirahim leaped off the platform he was standing on and landed in front of Zelda. She pointed her sword at him to prevent him from getting too close. But he just laughed and snapped his fingers, making a rapier appear in his hand.

Impa was busy dodging the giant ghost's attacks, while at the same time trying to ready her bow and shoot it with a Light Arrow, but it would simply not give her an opening. Then it put its lantern close to its face, and blew a gust of fire. The rapid need to evade the attack caused her to drop her bow, forcing her to come up with an alternative strategy.

Zelda meanwhile was having trouble fighting Ghirahim, as he was a much more skilled swordsman. But at the same time, did it appear as if he was only toying with her, as he didn't try anything really offensive. Instead, every attack she launch at him get's blocked by a well planned counter attack.

Eventually he taunts "This game is actually kind of fun, but one piece of advice, if you keep telegraphing your attacks like the novice you are, you will never land a blow."

Then out of nowhere a blue beam hits him and traps him in a block of ice, Zelda barely manages to dodge a red beam from hitting her, which instead sets the area she was standing on fire.

It was the two witches she encountered earlier, Kotake and Koume.

"I told you to not cause trouble, now feel the wrath of my fire!" Koume said in anger.

Kotake continued "And my ice!"

Zelda made a dash for Impa's location while they both pursued her.

Nearby, Impa was trying to find anything to defeat Jalhalla, she then found exactly what she needed, in one of the shops was a mirror shield lying around. She took it and ran over to where Zelda was, when she saw the witches chasing her, Impa knew exactly what to do.

As the two witches prepared their respective attacks, Impa jumped in the way of Zelda with her new shield ready, causing their beams to reflect back at them, with Kotake being hit with Koume's fire, while Koume was hit by Kotake's ice. They crashed in the water from experiencing their greatest respective weaknesses.

Impa then ordered Zelda "Get out of sight and shoot my shield!"

Zelda obeyed and hid behind a shop while picking out her bow, she then shot a Light Arrow straight into Impa's shield, causing it to be sent directly into Jalhalla's stomach. The light made the monster explode into a bunch of smaller ghosts again, they all became terrified of Impa and fled into the darkness.

But before anyone could relax, the loud crash of Ghirahim breaking out of his frozen prison could be heard. His face is filled with fury as he charges towards them at full speed, Impa instinctively places herself between him and Zelda, but he uses raw power to knock Impa right into Zelda, making them both collapse on the ground.

He then grabs something in his hand and slams it into the duo, making them both vanish into thin air the same way the Happy Mask Shop did.

Satisfied over his victory, he laughs before teleporting away.

After he left, the Trickster runs out of his loft to see the entire market in chaos, he clenches his fist and shouts into the air "You ruined my market! Damn you author!"

**Author notes, again.**

**Hey Trickster, that wasn't very nice.**

**Trickster: but you ruined my market!**

**The script demanded it.**

**Trickster: But you wrote the script!**

**That's how I know what it demands, anyways if you ignore my OC's objection for while, I was about to tell you that, as you obviously have figured out by now that the Trickster has a habit of breaking the fourth wall. That idea was to make him stand out among the other characters in this story.**

**So here was the Darkwood Markets, quite an interesting place, isn't it?** **I have had the idea for this chapter since the very beginning I might add, so it's just so damn fun to finally writing it.**

**And Vaati's back-story is mostly inspired by Fleets Fanfiction "Tainted Heart", it was actually a very good story if I do say so myself.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot to mention that I slightly changed the summary a while back, as well as my profile description, I also added Ghirahim and Ilia as featured characters in this story. **


End file.
